


The Emperor, The Chariot, and the Fool Between Them

by artikgato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Communication, Established Relationship, Frottage, Glasses kink, Healthy Relationships, Kink Negotiation, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, talking about feelings, threesome discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “You know how big Yusuke’s dick is?” Akira asked. Ryuji nodded, still wide-eyed. “Well it...won’t fit. In me. But...uh...we want it to, so we thought that...if I had sex with you first, it-”“Oh my god, you two want a threesome,” Ryuji blurted out, thankfully cutting off the increasingly flustered Akira’s incredibly awkward admission. Akira just nodded, beet red, and Yusuke nodded as well. Ryuji’s face went as red as the shirt he was wearing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've played Persona 5 now, twice, and I honestly couldn't tell you if I prefer Akira/Yusuke, Akira/Ryuji, or Ryuji/Yusuke. I started writing fics for all three of these pairings, but none of them turned out right at all, so one day I just decided, "you know what? Screw it, I'm writing all three at once." And of course this is the fic that actually turned out well. Anyway, there are going to be at least five chapters of this thing (since when do I write multi-chapter fics, what the heck?!) and I have no idea after that. 
> 
> Also, the summary came from chapter 2, just so nobody gets confused.

Akira Kurusu had a problem. The problem was, of all things, that his boyfriend’s dick was just too large. It sounded like the opposite of a problem at best, or at worst the setup for an awful porno but, no, it was his real life.

How in the world a tall, skinny beanpole like Yusuke could have such a huge cock (and how he was so ridiculously strong, too) was a mystery to Akira. A very frustrating mystery. And while he _was_ a huge fan of Yusuke’s dick, it still made things kind of...complicated. (He was _also_ a huge fan of the fact that Yusuke could just... _manhandle him_ , but that was really neither here nor there.)

To start with, it had been very difficult for Akira to be ‘just friends’ with Yusuke after taking that trip with him and Ryuji to the bathhouse that one night. Knowing what his friend was packing in his pants and not knowing how said friend felt about him, or even felt about dating guys, had been absolute torture. Oh, Akira had been thirsty. So, so thirsty. But he’d gotten over himself and asked Yusuke out, and now here they were.

Not having sex. 

He was trying not to look frustrated and disappointed, he really, really was. Yusuke wasn’t even trying.

“Sorry,” Akira sighed, face still partially buried in the pillow he’d been clutching up until now. Beside him, flat on his back, Yusuke shook his head.

“What for? I fail to see how it is your fault that your body cannot adequately accommodate my girth. If anything, I should be the one apologizing,” Yusuke replied. Akira snorted, and turned on his side to face his boyfriend.

“For what? Being born with a dick so perfect my body can’t handle it?” he asked, with a smirk. Yusuke’s cheeks flamed and he, predictably, frowned and turned his face away.

“You don’t have to phrase it like that,” he protested. Akira just scooted closer to him, kissing his cheek and reaching down to take the still-hard dick in question into one of his hands. It wasn’t like it was a _monster_ dick or anything - his hand fit around it just fine, and he could get an impressive amount of it into his mouth, gag reflex be damned. It really was just that it was slightly thicker and longer than most dicks were, and Akira’s skinny hips made it so that even with stretching, Akira was just a little bit too tight for him. They’d gotten the head in - once - but it had been so painful and uncomfortable that they’d immediately had to quit. Akira thought about that night pretty often - if he’d just dealt with the pain, or if they’d been in the Metaverse and he’d been able to cast a quick Dia on himself...maybe they could have…

But those were thoughts that occupied his thoughts when he was alone and horny, and right now he was anything but alone (but still horny). He was stroking his boyfriend’s thick, perfect cock, and even though he was still pouting and turned away, he could tell Yusuke was into it. His hips were twitching up into Akira’s grip, and his breath was hitching.

Without so much as a warning, Akira moved to straddle Yusuke’s thighs, pressing his own erection up against his boyfriend’s and taking both cocks into one hand, the other bracing against Yusuke’s bony hip to steady himself. He found himself short of breath at the sight of his own cock - not small or unimpressive by any stretch of the imagination - pressed firmly up against Yusuke’s and being, just, thoroughly overshadowed by it. Yusuke’s was a good inch longer and thick enough that Akira almost had trouble fitting both into his grip. But he persevered, and he triumphed, and in mere moments he had made Yusuke into a moaning, writhing mess. He started thrusting his hips, grinding against the solid mass that was Yusuke’s cock, while stroking his hand up and down. It wasn’t long before he had Yusuke panting and squirming, one hand clenched in the sheets and the other firmly over his own mouth to muffle the noises he was making and, god, his boyfriend was so hot.

Yusuke came, his moan of Akira’s name muffled behind his hand but still audible, and between that and the heated, reverent look he was giving him, that set Akira off and he came, too. They ended up side-by-side again, Akira once again face down in Yusuke’s pillow.

“In the end we did not achieve our goal, but that was quite enjoyable,” Yusuke said, after a few moments of silence, the only sounds in the room their own panting. Akira made a sound that meant he agreed. They were quiet for some time, long enough for Akira to start to doze off, before Yusuke spoke. 

“Say, Akira?” he asked. Akira planted a hand in the mattress and pushed himself up, throwing himself onto his side with a great deal more dramatics than effort.

“Yes?” he asked, still trying to get his half-asleep brain to wake back up.

“I’ve been trying to think of a solution for our predicament for some time now,” Yusuke started. Akira grinned.

“The predicament where we can’t have sex?” he asked, teasingly, and Yusuke blushed.

“W-well, that is not exactly… it is true that when I try to penetrate you we run into difficulties, but I hope I do not need to remind you that it works perfectly fine with our roles reversed,” he explained, with a huff. Akira chuckled.

“Of course I remember that,” he replied, leaning over again to give Yusuke another kiss on the cheek. It was what he always seemed to do, as an apology, whenever he teased Yusuke and the other took it too seriously.

 “Anyway, I have been giving it some thought, and while we could very well continue on like that, I...would very much like to penetrate you, and I think perhaps you would like the same?” Yusuke continued, and Akira blushed. He was just so...blunt and straight-forward about it, almost to the point that he didn’t have any shame. Akira had to hide his face in the sheets.

“I mean, you’re right but you don’t have to put it like that…” Akira trailed off, glancing back up when he felt one of Yusuke’s hands on his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles in the skin there.

“May I continue?” he asked, and Akira nodded. As blunt as he was, he was always so careful to make sure that Akira didn’t get overwhelmed. It almost made Akira feel bad for teasing him.

Almost.

“This is merely a suggestion, and if you truly do not wish to go along with it I will completely understand, however…” he started, trailing off with a sudden blush. Akira almost wanted to tell him to just spit out whatever he was going to say, but instead he reached up, putting a hand over where Yusuke was still touching him.

“Go on?” he asked, and Yusuke nodded.

“Perhaps if we were to...involve a third person in our activities...they might…” he blushed even more here, taking a moment to swallow audibly before continuing, “...they might, erm, be able to...loosen you up enough?”

So. Yusuke wanted to have a threesome. Akira would be a dirty liar if he said he hadn’t thought about having a threesome before (with a certain blonde bisexual they were both very acquainted with, in fact), but hearing Yusuke spell it out for him made him inexplicably nervous...but also excited. He could only chuckle when he saw Yusuke’s eyes widen as he looked down at where Akira’s erection was suddenly poking him in the stomach.

“...oh,” Yusuke breathed, looking back up at Akira. “It seems you are quite receptive to the idea. 

“It’s pretty hot,” he agreed, his voice coming out as a purr that almost surprised him as much as how hot he actually was finding the idea. Getting fucked out of his mind, only for Yusuke to come in immediately after and slide that big, thick cock into his stretched-out hole; Yusuke fucking him while ~~Ryuji~~ the other guy watched...damn, those were some fucking hot mental images.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” he asked, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. Without even giving it a second thought, he’d incorporated Ryuji into his suddenly dirty fantasies but...what if Yusuke had someone else in mind? Or didn’t want Ryuji involved? Heck, what if Ryuji didn’t want to be involved?

“I believe Ryuji may be amenable to the idea...he has expressed interest in you, at the very least,” Yusuke replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. If Akira had been drinking something, he would have definitely done a spit-take.

“WHAT?!”

Yusuke blinked over at him, confused.

“Did you not know? But it was so obvious,” Yusuke replied, and Akira wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, because that was _rich_ coming from _Yusuke_ of all people.

“Before we started dating you didn’t realize I was trying to flirt with you until Ann told you I was,” Akira reminded him, and Yusuke shook his head.

“That was merely my determination not to color our interactions with my own wishful thinking,” he explained, just like that, and Akira found himself somehow falling _harder_ for him, if it were even possible.

“And what makes you think that Ryuji was...is...interested in me?” Akira asked, incredulous.

“He told me himself,” Yusuke replied, matter-of-factly, and Akira felt his jaw drop.

“He did?!” he demanded, and Yusuke nodded.

“Yes. He informed me that if I did not wish to court you, he would do it himself,” he replied, and Akira could only imagine what Ryuji had _actually_ said, because there was _no actual way_ the blonde had used the word ‘court’ in any sentence that did not involve basketball.

“I...see,” Akira replied, with a bit of a frown. This revelation was certainly not unwelcomed...it just made things a little more complicated. Ryuji was _certainly_ attractive, and now he knew that Ryuji was attracted to _him_ , but...he had also been pretty certain that Ryuji was attracted to _Yusuke_ , back before he’d gotten over himself and asked Yusuke out. It was definitely no secret that Ryuji had made a lot of comments about the girls in their friend group, particularly Ann, but when it had just been the two of them hanging out he’d made similar comments about Yusuke too. It had been...well, more than a bit frustrating, considering how thirsty Akira had been at the time, but for the same reason he hadn’t been able to get mad at Ryuji. How could anyone even be in the same vicinity as Yusuke and _not_ think he was attractive?! Especially if they knew what he had in his pants??

“It...doesn’t need to be Ryuji,” Yusuke started, but Akira shook his head.

“No, I think it _definitely_ needs to be Ryuji,” Akira replied. “Unless...you’d be jealous?”

“I...find the idea quite compelling, actually,” Yusuke replied, and Akira nodded.

“Then that’s it. I guess...let’s ask him, and see what happens?” Akira asked, and Yusuke nodded. 

“Now then...with that settled, perhaps we should take care of this, hm?” Yusuke asked, reaching down between them and taking Akira’s erection - which he had _honestly_ forgotten about - into his hand and immediately stroking. Akira moaned, leaning into him and letting him work another orgasm out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's 5000 words of porn. Sorry not sorry.

It wasn’t uncommon for the three of them to hang out in the attic of Leblanc together. Even after Akira and Yusuke had started dating, they would often find the blonde with them on a lazy Saturday afternoon, and none of them were bothered in the slightest. So there was nothing out of the ordinary about inviting Ryuji upstairs with them. Nothing at all. Akira had _nothing_ to be nervous about. Even though this was one of the rare days that Sojiro had closed the cafe, meaning they could be as loud as they wanted to. There was absolutely nothing weird. They were definitely not planning on jumping their friend, absolutely not.

“You’re shaking,” Yusuke pointed out, and Akira whined in response, throwing himself dramatically onto the bed.

“What if he says no?” Akira asked.

“Then we will simply deal with the consequences,” Yusuke replied, patting Akira on the thigh. “Now then, he should be arriving soon, correct?” 

“I’ll go let him in,” Akira replied, sitting back up and making a move to stand. Yusuke blocked him with his hands on his knees.   
  
“You must calm down first, or you may scare him away,” Yusuke pointed out, and Akira sighed.

“Fine, fine.”

Ten minutes and one cup of coffee later, the blonde turned up on the doorstep of Leblanc, looking excited.

“Yo, Akira! Yusuke! What’re we doing today? Is Boss around?” he asked.

“Sojiro closed the shop today,” Akira replied, deftly locking the door behind him, while Yusuke ushered him upstairs.

“Sweet! We can be as loud as we want, right?” Ryuji asked, grin going from genuine to sly. “...wait, are you  _ sure _ I should be here? Shouldn’t you two  _ love birds _ be using this time for yourselves?” 

“Yes, about that, Ryuji. We would very much like to ask your assistance,” Yusuke replied. Ryuji stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs, staring at Yusuke wide-eyed.

“...eh?” he asked. Yusuke opened his mouth to elaborate, but Akira pushed past Ryuji to slap a hand over Yusuke’s mouth.

“You can’t just say it so bluntly,” he reprimanded, “You’ll scare him away!” Yusuke nodded, and Akira took his hand away, turning to face Ryuji, who was still frozen in place, looking like he was about to bolt at a moment’s notice. Akira blushed, then opened his mouth to explain, only to hesitate.

“...” Akira started, brows furrowing. “...well...I…” then he sighed and turned back to Yusuke. “Okay, there’s no better way to put this.”

“Ryuji,” Yusuke started, looking over Akira’s shoulder to lock eyes with the blonde, who looked like he was paralyzed on the spot, “We have come across some issues in our lovemaking and we would like your assistance, if you are willing.”

“H...huh?” Ryuji asked, blinking over at them, uncomprehending. Akira sighed, feeling his face continuing to heat up at what he was about to admit.

“You know how big Yusuke’s dick is?” he asked. Ryuji nodded, still wide-eyed. “Well it...won’t fit. In me. But...uh...we want it to, so we thought that...if I had sex with you first, it-”

“Oh my god, you two want a threesome,” Ryuji blurted out, thankfully cutting off the increasingly flustered Akira’s incredibly awkward admission. Akira just nodded, beet red, and Yusuke nodded as well. Ryuji’s face went as red as the shirt he was wearing.

“Uh…” he stammered. “Uh, well…” he continued, looking even more flustered. He stopped, taking a deep, calming breath, and then looked back up at Akira, face still red. “I-I mean, I’m down for it, don’t get me wrong, but I’m…”

“Yes?” Yusuke asked, sounding breathless.

“I...uh, I’m kind of...a virgin,” Ryuji admitted.

“Ah, I see,” Yusuke replied, nodding in apparent understanding. “As such, you want your first time to be special, perhaps with a committed girlfriend or boyfriend, and not with us.”

“What? No!” Ryuji squawked in response. “I don’t mind it bein’ with you two. That ain’t it. It’s just that you’re both experienced an’ I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Akira couldn’t help it, he laughed. Seeing the stricken look on the blonde’s face only made him laugh more, to both Ryuji and Yusuke’s visible disapproval.

“S-sorry,” Akira apologized, once he got his laughter under control. “It’s just...we  _ just _ told you that I can’t even fit Yusuke’s dick in me, and you’re worried about  _ disappointing us _ ?” 

“W-well...when you put it like that…” Ryuji muttered, with a pout. Yusuke sighed, but nodded in agreement. 

“So then, Ryuji...are you in or not?” Akira asked. Ryuji smirked.

“Like I could pass up this chance?” he asked in response. 

* * *

“We should set some ground rules,” Yusuke said, even as he stripped out of his shirt. Ryuji was already down to his underwear, and Akira was nearly there as well. Despite how nervous he looked, there was already a very noticeable tent in Ryuji’s (bright yellow) boxers, which Akira had to admit was more than a little gratifying.

“Kay?” Ryuji asked, trying and failing not to stare as Yusuke shimmied his way out of his pants. Akira smirked over at him when he finally looked away.

“You will wear a condom,” Yusuke replied. “And...only I am permitted to kiss Akira on the lips.” He said it with kind of a pout. It was cute. Ryuji flashed a wicked grin in response.

“But I can kiss him everywhere  _ else _ ?” he asked, grinning first at Yusuke and then at Akira himself. Yusuke shrugged.

“If you wish,” he replied, and Ryuji’s grin went from wicked to downright  _ giddy _ in response. Akira couldn’t help grinning in response, it was infectious.

“Got it. Anything else?” Ryuji asked.

“If any of us wants to stop for any reason, we stop everything immediately,” Akira added. Ryuji and Yusuke both nodded. “Do you think we need a safe word?”

“Nah, I’m good. Yusuke?” Ryuji asked. Yusuke shook his head.

“Okay then,” Akira said. He was nervous, but he had to admit that this whole situation was undeniably hot. His boxers were starting to feel a little too constricting. So, he took them off. Ryuji stared for a second, then followed his lead and pushed his own boxers down, stepping out of them a moment later. Yusuke followed, and Akira nearly laughed at the look of shock and awe on Ryuji’s face.

“Damn,” Ryuji said, with a chuckle. “I knew you were big from that one night at the bathhouse, but seein’ it like this is...wow. I’m not the one gettin’ that up the ass today and even  _ I’m _ intimidated.” Yusuke blushed and frowned, and Akira chuckled.

Still, seeing that Yusuke was already hard was clearing away any doubts he might have had that the painter wasn’t fully on board for this situation. He wanted Ryuji here. Akira wanted Ryuji here too, and judging by the nervous but excited way Ryuji was rocking back and forth on his feet, Ryuji wanted to be here, too. That settled it. He was still nervous, but he could ignore that and do what he did best - be the Leader. 

Akira smirked at both of them and all but sauntered over to his bed, planting his feet and leaning over in an exaggerated way to reach for something under his bed. His ass was firmly on display as well as his flexibility, and when he heard Yusuke chuckle and Ryuji whine he chanced a glance up from between his own legs. 

“Like what you see?” he asked with a wink at both of them, returning to his originally intended goal and grabbing the fairly sizeable bottle of lube he had stashed under his bed, taped to the frame in fact. He straightened back up and held it out toward Yusuke, who nodded and started to come over to him. Yusuke was in the process of uncapping the bottle of lube when Ryuji spoke up. 

“D’you...mind if I do that?” Akira lifted both of his eyebrows in surprise, and judging from the noise he heard Yusuke make he was also in a similar state of confusion. Ryuji blushed. “S’ that...weird?”

“No, I just…” Yusuke started, looking down at Akira, who shrugged in response. Neither of them had even been sure that Ryuji would even go for the  _ idea _ of a threesome with them, let alone want to be any more involved in the process than necessary. Plus, there was the fact that he was a virgin and...oh. Maybe that was the reason?

“It’s a little surprising,” Akira finished, when Yusuke went silent. “We weren’t even sure if you’d want to be involved, let alone  _ this _ involved.” Ryuji nodded.

“Ah, gotcha. Well, if ya don’t wanna I don’t fault ya for it,” the blonde replied. Yusuke looked down at Akira again, and Akira shrugged. 

“I’m cool with it,” Akira said, and Yusuke nodded, stepping away from Akira and gesturing for Ryuji to come closer, pressing the bottle of lube into his hands once he got close enough. Ryuji continued to blush, but had a determined look on his face. Akira settled on the bed, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his hips, and Ryuji knelt between his legs, looking hesitant. 

“I’ll walk you through it, don’t worry,” Akira assured him with a smile. Ryuji nodded. “You’ve never done this before, right?”

“O-only on myself,” the blonde admitted, and Akira felt his face morph into a smirk before he could stop it, making Ryuji blush even harder and duck his head. That was certainly information he was going to file away for later. After all, nobody said this had to be a one-time deal, right?

Yusuke clambered onto the bed and settled on the other side of Akira, propping himself up on his side with one hand, while he used the other to brush the backs of his knuckles across Akira’s cheek and down his neck. Akira shivered, turning his head and grabbing Yusuke’s hand, kissing his fingers, while Ryuji uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on one hand. 

“M’ gonna put one in,” Ryuji warned him, and Akira nodded, locking eyes with the blonde. Ryuji braced his clean hand on one of Akira’s thighs and, carefully, pushed one of his slick fingers into Akira’s ass. It felt pretty normal, as normal as a finger in his ass could feel anyway, and he told Ryuji that when he asked if Akira was okay. Ryuji snorted in response and started moving his finger in and out, but he visibly relaxed, which is what Akira had been hoping for. 

While Akira was distracted by the pleasant feeling of movement inside him, Yusuke pried his hand away and returned to sliding it down Akira’s neck and over his chest. He thumbed a nipple and Akira groaned as his cock twitched, shooting a dirty look at the artist. He knew it was one of Akira’s weak points. Yusuke just smirked and kept doing it, languidly rubbing his calloused thumb in circles around the sensitive nub and making Akira shiver.

“No fair,” Akira accused, biting his lip, but it was clear that he had no intention of actually stopping Yusuke. Yusuke just smiled deviously at him.

“You can add another,” Yusuke told Ryuji, and Ryuji nodded, pulling out his first finger and pouring some more lube over his hand. Yusuke kissed him just as Ryuji pushed both fingers in, startling him a little at how in sync with each-other they already were. He groaned into Yusuke’s lips at the feeling.

“Okay?” Ryuji asked, timidly, and when it became clear that Yusuke wasn’t going to pull back from the kiss, Akira just raised a hand off of the bed and gave him a thumbs up, and he started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Akira. Yusuke pulled away from the kiss eventually, lowering his mouth to kiss and bite at the side of Akira’s neck. His hand finally moved away from Akira’s now thoroughly sensitive nipple, only to sweep across his chest and gently pinch the other one instead. Akira whined, and Ryuji laughed.

“Who knew that Joker, badass hero of the Metaverse, had a weakness like this?” Ryuji taunted. Akira pouted. Yusuke chuckled against his neck. Ryuji started to get a little more bold with his fingering, pausing to stretch his fingers apart a little before sliding out and pushing back in with a little more force each time. He was getting close to brushing against Akira’s prostate - so,  _ so _ close - but missing the mark a little each time. Akira started to squirm, trying to move his hips into the exact right angle.

“H-hey,” Ryuji stuttered, grabbing at Akira’s hips. “It’s kinda hard to do this when you won’t stop movin’ around.”

“Sorry,” Akira panted in response, even as he kept squirming. “Can’t help it.”

“Can’t help what?” Ryuji asked, and Yusuke finally pulled away from Akira’s neck, attractively disheveled.

“He wants you to hit his prostate, Ryuji,” Yusuke explained, and a metaphorical lightbulb went off above Ryuji’s head.

“Oh!” the blonde replied. 

“Do you even know what a prostate is?” Akira asked, his tone teasing, and Ryuji scoffed. 

“Course I do,” Ryuji shot back, with a smirk. Then he curled his fingers upward, and Akira shut  _ right the fuck up _ . Ryuji kept up the pressure for a few seconds before backing off a little. Akira slumped back against the mattress with a gasp.

“Excellent,” Yusuke praised. He pulled his hand away from Akira’s chest and sat up a little. Ryuji pressed upward again and Akira saw stars, the blonde moving his fingers in little circles inside him. Akira tried to buck his hips but found that they were being held in place by Yusuke, who gave him a coy smirk when he groaned his name at him. 

“You’re really sensitive, ain’t ya?” Ryuji asked with a smirk.

“A-add another finger,” Akira replied, breathlessly, and both Yusuke and Ryuji chuckled in response. A third slick finger slid inside not too long after, and Akira moaned in response. Ryuji was careful and considerate, moving them slowly and gently in and out of him, stopping every once in a while to rub at his prostate or spread his fingers apart to open him up more. Yusuke eventually let go of his hips and leaned down to kiss him, long and languid. He leaned back against the pillow under his head when Yusuke broke the kiss, eyes closed, and just let himself soak in the feeling of Ryuji’s fingers moving inside of him. It was nice. It just wasn’t enough. 

“Add another, Ryuji,” Akira eventually sighed out.

“Eh?” Ryuji asked, stopping his movements. “Ya sure?” 

“Hold a moment,” Yusuke replied, and Akira blinked his eyes open, startled to find that Yusuke wasn’t beside him any more. He had moved to sit beside Ryuji, and was nudging the blonde to scoot over a little bit. Ryuji looked confused but did what he was prompted, keeping a firm hold on Akira as he did. Yusuke took up the now-discarded bottle of lube and slicked up both hands, and Akira felt a thrill go through him when he realized what Yusuke was going to do. Yusuke looked down and locked eyes with him.

“Is this alright?” he asked, and Akira would have nodded if he wasn’t laying down.

“Yeah,” he replied, and Yusuke nodded. Slowly and carefully he brought one of his hands down to Akira’s entrance, pressing the tips of two fingers right above where Ryuji’s fingers were still inside of him. Ryuji sucked in a breath.

“Dude!” he exclaimed. Akira just nodded.

“Do it,” he said, and Yusuke did. He reached out his other hand, also slick with lube, and wrapped it around Akira’s untouched dick as he did and it was...wow. His body jolted, both from finally being touched and from the pain and discomfort from having two extra fingers pushed inside of him. He felt a little giddy even as he gritted his teeth against the feeling - this was the most he’d ever had inside of him. Yusuke pushed his digits inside as far as he could get them and let Akira adjust, slowly stroking his erection while he waited. Akira shifted his hips restlessly, trying to get used to the feeling of having so many fingers inside of him, until he finally felt like he couldn’t take the stillness any more.

“Move,” he said, and Yusuke nodded, and then Yusuke’s fingers were pulling back and sliding in, angled just right to hit his prostate. His other hand had settled on a firm grip near the tip of Akira’s leaking erection, thumb rubbing back and forth over the head, and Akira was going to lose his goddamn mind. Somehow, he had enough presence of mind to notice that Ryuji was remaining still, and that wouldn’t do. “Y-you too, Ryuji.” 

“Oh!” Ryuji gasped, snapping out of the apparent trance he’d been in, and then Ryuji’s fingers were moving too, thrusting in when Yusuke pulled out, pulling back out when Yusuke thrust in, and Akira threw his head back, clutching at the sheets, because that was too much. He still hadn’t managed to take Yusuke all the way inside of him but his mind was conjuring up images of the two of them with him sandwiched between them, both dicks shoving inside his ass in tandem, and that image was way too hot. 

“Stop, stop, I’m gonna cum,” he gasped out, slapping at the bed a couple of times, and that seemed to startle both of his lovers, Yusuke immediately letting go of Akira’s cock and Ryuji gasping and pulling his fingers away. 

“Sorry!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Don’t apologize, idiot,” Akira groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes as he laughed. “Just get the condom.”

“Do you need help, Ryuji?” Yusuke asked.

“I know how to put on a condom!” Ryuji bit back. A few seconds of silence, and then: “Er...where do you keep ‘em?” Yusuke chuckled, and then Akira felt the bed shift a little. He moved his arm and watched Yusuke pad across the room over to his bag, throwing a coy glance at the both of them before bending over unnecessarily, just like Akira had, to rummage through his bag. Akira smirked, and Ryuji whistled.

“Damn, man, are you hittin’ that? ‘Cause that’s nice,” Ryuji complimented, throwing a flirty grin over at Akira. 

“Very nice,” Akira confirmed, and Yusuke straightened back up, a row of silver packets in one hand. 

“Yours is nice too,” Ryuji continued, looking back over at Akira and waggling his eyebrows, making Akira laugh in response. “You’re both so hot. Shit, man, if this is a dream I do  _ not _ wanna wake up.” Akira couldn’t help pushing himself into an awkward sitting position and reaching up to pinch one of Ryuji’s cheeks. “Ow! What the hell, man?”

“You aren’t dreaming,” Akira pointed out. Ryuji just rolled his eyes and shoved him back down. Yusuke appeared at the bedside beside him. He seemed to contemplate something for a few seconds, before reaching out and pinching Ryuji’s other cheek.

“Dude!” Ryuji protested, slapping at Yusuke’s hand as the two of them laughed. 

“Not dreaming,” Yusuke confirmed, and Ryuji pouted, rubbing at his cheek. 

“Okay, okay! Just...gimme that,” the blonde replied. Yusuke held the condom up.

“Are you sure you don’t want my assistance?” he asked. Ryuji opened his mouth to protest, but Akira cut him off.

“I’d let him do it, Ryuji,” he said. Ryuji looked at him, then looked back at Yusuke, then down to the condom in his hand. 

“Guess I could...stand to learn a thing or two from a pro,” he joked. Then he sat back, propping himself up with his hands behind his back, jutting up his hips and putting his cock on full display. “All right.”

The heated look that Yusuke gave Ryuji was unreal. It made Akira’s cock jump, just seeing it from an outsider’s perspective. Ryuji’s face flushed pink and he practically choked. 

“H-hey! Quit lookin’ at me like ya wanna eat me!” Ryuji protested. 

“Maybe next time,” Yusuke replied, licking his lips. Ryuji shuddered. Yusuke tore the condom packet open and knelt down in front of where Yusuke was sitting. He reached over for the lube, squeezing a drop into the open condom and gently rubbing it between his fingers to spread the lube around, before returning his attention to Ryuji’s dick. He reached out and wrapped one still-slick hand around it, prompting a gasp from the blonde, before he gave the cock a few firm strokes. Then, as if he just couldn’t help himself, Yusuke leaned over and took the head in his mouth. Ryuji groaned.

“H-hey!” he protested, as Yusuke started to suck. “I-if you keep that up I’m gonna blow my load before I even get to do anythin’ with Akira!” Yusuke pulled away, but couldn’t resist licking a long stripe down to the base of Ryuji’s dick, lapping at his balls before pulling away with a dissatisfied huff. 

“Very well,” he said, finally turning his attention to rolling the condom over Ryuji’s length. Ryuji let out a nervous chuckle. 

“You’re...a lot freakier than you let on, huh?” Ryuji asked. Yusuke just shook his head and shuffled back, standing up to examine his handiwork. 

“There. Now, do you require further assistance?” Yusuke asked, and Ryuji scowled.

“I don’t need help with  _ this _ part,” Ryuji growled in response, turning bodily towards Akira, who was smirking at him. “Oh, shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Akira pointed out, and Ryuji pouted.

“Yeah, but you were thinkin’ it,” he replied. He reached out and grabbed onto one of Akira’s thighs, just below the knee, and his other hand went to his own dick, to steady himself. In spite of - or maybe  _ because _ of - all of the teasing, Ryuji was shaking a little. 

“Hey,” Akira started, getting Ryuji’s attention. “This is my first time having sex like this, you know.” That seemed to calm him down. He nodded and took a deep breath.

“Well then, it’s my honor to pop yer cherry,” he replied, and Akira sighed in mock disgust.

“So vulgur,” he complained, but he was smiling - not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Ryuji returned it, then turned his attention back to his dick.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Go for it,” Akira replied, trying to keep himself from tensing up when Ryuji started to push forward. He sank inside a lot more easily than Akira would have expected - he and Yusuke had really done wonders earlier. But he was apparently still tight, because Ryuji was panting by the time he’d pushed all the way inside.

“Ngh...tight...shit, Akira…” he groaned. Akira just felt giddy to finally have a real, hot, throbbing dick all the way inside him, pressing against insides and filling him up. It didn’t hurt, and that was the important part. 

“You can...you can move,” he told Ryuji, and saw the blonde nod, a little frantically. 

“Dunno how long I’ll last,” Ryuji warned him, before seizing his hips and starting to thrust.

It was amazing. 

The friction, the tension, the shock that went through his body every time Ryuji pushed inside, the feeling of his swollen head rubbing against Akira’s prostate with every thrust… it was so good. Almost too good, almost overwhelming, because Akira felt like he could come at any minute if he just got a hand on his dick, and that was the problem. He had discussed this last night with Yusuke: If Akira came while Ryuji was fucking him, there was no way he’d be able to come while Yusuke was fucking him - it was impossible. He was a healthy teenage boy, yes, and he could get it up surprisingly quickly after coming, but not in the span of a few minutes. And if he came while Ryuji was fucking him, yes, he might be pliant enough for Yusuke to fuck him with no issues, but he’d also be oversensitive and it might hurt anyway. No, he was going to have to delay his orgasm. And he wasn’t going to have enough willpower to do it alone. 

Nearly as soon as one of his hands left the bed and reached toward his cock, it was pinned back down to the bed by Yusuke, who had gotten back onto the bed beside the two as they fucked. Akira groaned, gritting his teeth, and his other hand was pinned back down to the bed.  

“Yusuke...Yusuke, ngh, I gotta cum, I need to, Yusuke,” Akira whined, and Yusuke shook his head at him.

“Not yet, love,” Yusuke murmured in response, and Akira gave a full-body shudder.

“Shit,” Ryuji moaned in response, gripping Akira’s hips a little harder and digging his fingers into soft flesh, making Akira gasp in response. He’d be bruised later, he knew it, and the thought absolutely  _ thrilled _ him. Ryuji was panting, obviously trying to slow down but utterly failing. 

“Ah-Akira...hah...shit, I wanted...wanted to make this last...a lil’ longer...damn…” Ryuji panted out between thrusts, eyes screwing shut and brows drawing together. “Damn,” he repeated, and then his thrusts started to get erratic as he bent over Akira’s body for more leverage. “Akira...ah...fuck!” Ryuji threw his head back and his spine arched into a beautiful shape as he came, body becoming wracked with spasms as he snapped his hips against Akira’s once, twice, three times, before slumping forward, hands planted on the mattress beside Akira’s shaking hips. 

Yusuke pressed down on his hands until Akira grabbed two fistfuls of sheets.

“Breathe,” he commanded, and Akira took in a deep breath, letting it out as a shaky exhale. The pressure from Yusuke’s hands let up, and when Akira didn’t immediately grab for his dick, Yusuke sat up and away. 

“Fuck,” Ryuji said softly, nearly whispering, as he pulled out. He looked dazed as Yusuke guided him to lay down on the mattress beside Akira, shuffling into the space that the blonde had formerly been in between Akira’s legs. 

“Are you ready for me, Akira?” Yusuke asked as he slicked up his hardness. Akira’s eyes followed the movements hungrily, and though that could probably serve as its own answer, Yusuke patiently waited until Akira met his eyes. 

Akira’s dick was aching, and he felt empty inside in a way that he’d never felt before. He couldn’t wait to be filled up by Yusuke - he  _ needed _ it. 

“Please,” was all he could manage to say. “Please, Yusuke…” Yusuke nodded in response, grabbing at Akira’s thighs and pushing them just a little further apart, just enough for his muscles to burn but not enough to hurt. A hand went to his hip and Yusuke started to push inside. 

It felt great. It wasn’t like the last few times they’d tried this at  _ all _ . Ryuji really  _ had _ helped - the head pushed inside with little difficulty, and the rest slid inside smoothly after that, and suddenly Yusuke was sliding in further than Ryuji had been able to, pushing him open a little more, and the burn from the stretch was  _ so good _ , not at all painful like before. It felt amazing to be so filled, to finally have Yusuke’s hips pressed against his like this. 

“You’re so tight,” Yusuke panted, gripping his hips hard just like Ryuji had. “Are...are you alright?”

“Feels amazing,”  Akira replied, already starting to squirm, impatiently. “So good…”

“Akira, I need to move. M-may I?” Yusuke pleaded. Akira tried to nod, but couldn’t.

“Go ahead,” he gasped, and Yusuke gripped his hips tight and started to move. Akira could tell he was holding back for his sake, as the movements were stiff and stilted, but he was honestly fine with that for now. It was a lot to take in, almost to an overwhelming degree. The friction was just so good, and his poor, abused prostate was so  _ sensitive _ now, and he’d only just barely pulled himself away from the brink of orgasm before. 

It wasn’t long until Yusuke apparently lost the battle with his self control, snapping his hips hard and starting to thrust harder and harder into Akira, pulling back further and further. Not that Akira minded, throwing his head back and thrashing a little, gripping the sheets hard. Then Yusuke shifted, leaning over him and planting his hands against the mattress beside Akira’s face and he kissed him, hard and breathless. Akira sobbed into the kiss, because the new position had his throbbing, neglected dick sandwiched between their two sweaty stomachs, and the friction was way too good. 

Yusuke pulled back from the kiss just in time for Akira to cry out his name as he came, hard and messy and all over their stomachs, a few additional squirts of cum dribbling out of his cock in time with Yusuke’s hard thrusts. The painter wasn’t long after, following Akira over the edge with a loud, long moan of his name as he came inside him. His thrusts weakened gradually, until he finally came to a stop. After a few long moments, Yusuke pulled out and, having nowhere else to go as Ryuji was taking up the other half of the bed, he simply flopped back down onto Akira’s prone form, pressing his face into the crook of Akira’s neck, leaving Akira staring up at the ceiling of the attic, dazed. 

“Damn,” Ryuji said after a few moments, snapping Akira out of the sex-induced stupor he’d fallen into. Yusuke grunted in acknowledgement. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Akira said, reluctantly. He liked the feeling of having Yusuke’s weight and warmth on top of him, pressing him down protectively into the mattress. Yusuke sighed and pulled back, sitting up and away from Akira, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the mess they’d made. Akira looked over at Ryuji.

“You’re the least messy one here...can you go get some wet towels from downstairs?” he asked. Ryuji nodded, rising slowly from the bed with a stretch. He made it all the way to the top of the stairs before Akira realized what he was doing. “Wait! Put on some clothes, idiot!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters aren't going to have any smut in them, and they are also closer in word count to the first chapter than they are to the beast that was the second chapter, but I hope you guys still like them!

The rest of the day was...interesting. After getting cleaned up and at least putting on their boxers, the three of them had managed to cram themselves into Akira’s small bed. Akira was obviously in the middle with Ryuji shoved up against the wall and Yusuke nearly falling out of the bed, but they managed. It helped that all three of them were absolutely exhausted, too exhausted to move around in their sleep. They slept through most of the day and Akira woke up to Morgana patting him on the face with a paw.

“I know I’m always telling you to go to sleep, but there are limits!” the cat-like being was complaining. He’d spent the whole day with Ann, and Akira now owed Ann a favor. Luckily he had plenty of funds from the Metaverse, because he was pretty sure said ‘favor’ was going to be a lot of crepes.

“What time is it?”Akira asked, with a yawn. Morgana hopped down off of the bed.

“Hmph. It’s nine-o-clock. Way too early! I haven’t even had dinner yet!” Morgana replied.

“Dude, shut up. M’ tryin’ to sleep here,” Ryuji grumbled from behind Akira. Morgana rolled his eyes.

“Listen, I don’t care why the three of you are half naked and in bed together, I just want food! Gimme food!” Morgana replied.

“I must admit...I am rather famished as well,” Yusuke spoke up. As if on cue, Akira’s stomach growled. Ryuji sighed.

“Yeah, and I’m thirsty as hell,” the blonde sighed. Akira snickered, and even though he couldn’t see Ryuji from where he was laying, he just  _ knew  _ that Ryuji was blushing and scowling at him.

“Not as thirsty as you were today, Akira,” Yusuke replied, and Akira gasped in mock betrayal.

In the end, Morgana got his food, and Akira made curry and coffee for everyone. 

“Will you be spending the night?” Yusuke asked Ryuji, once they’d all finished dinner and Akira was cleaning up their dishes. Ryuji stretched with his hands above his head, patting his full belly in contentment when he returned to a normal sitting position.

“Nah, wasn’t ‘specting to, and Ma’s prob’ly gonna be home tonight,” Ryuji replied.

“Before you leave, we should talk,” Akira called from the sink. Yusuke reached over and put a hand over one of Ryuji’s.

“Yes, we should,” he echoed. Ryuji blushed a little, but nodded.

“Are you three going to be talking about gross stuff?” Morgana asked, managing to look disgusted despite having the features of a cat. 

“Probably,” Akira replied, and Morgana sighed.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go hang out with Futaba. One of you come open the door for me!” the cat commanded. 

“So demanding,” Yusuke replied, with a chuckle. Ryuji sighed and slid off his barstool, walking over to the door and letting Morgana out. 

“How’s he get back in?” Ryuji asked, returning to the barstool.

“I leave a window open in the attic,” Akira answered, approaching the bar with a damp towel to wipe it down. “Anyway...let’s talk.” Ryuji looked bashful, so Yusuke decided to start the conversation.

“Our agreement today was rather enjoyable,” Yusuke started, hands still curled around his nearly empty coffee cup. “I for one would not be opposed to it continuing.”

“Yeah, whatever he said,” Ryuji agreed, with a lopsided grin.

“So you liked it?” Akira asked. Ryuji grinned.

“Hell yeah, man! I mean, I didn’t last as long as I wanted, but I guess you’re not s’posed to your first time, right?” he asked.

“Akira certainly did not,” Yusuke said. Akira frowned and blushed, and Ryuji nearly choked on a laugh.

“I couldn’t help it,” Akira grumbled, wiping down the bar with fervor.

“What is your opinion, Akira?” Yusuke asked, and Akira looked up from the bar to regard both of them. 

“Of course I want to keep going,” he started, with a sigh. “But…”

“But?” Yusuke asked. Akira bit his lip. How was he supposed to word this?

He was feeling greedy. Like, really greedy. He was already dating Yusuke, and though they hadn’t  _ really _ talked about it, he was pretty committed and he got the sense that Yusuke was as well. But he wanted Ryuji, too. More than just for the occasional threesome or whatever. Ryuji was more than just an attractive face and a hot body to him, he was - special. He had something really special with Yusuke, and he wanted that with Ryuji, too.

He wanted polyamory, essentially. He wanted to have his cake and eat it, too. The way things were now, it didn’t seem too serious for Ryuji. It was surprising, actually, that the blonde could be so relaxed about just having random sex with two of his best friends - could Akira really throw a wrench into the situation like that? It was a miracle in and of itself that Ryuji had gone for this at all, and now Akira wanted to throw  _ feelings _ into the equation? 

But if they didn’t talk about this now, they never would, would they? Or at least, not before it was far too late. He took a breath and steeled himself. 

“Ryuji, how do you feel about this situation?” he asked. Ryuji blinked, surprised to have the spotlight on him so suddenly. He let out some nervous laughter, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Huh?” he asked. 

“Is it just a fling for you? Or...something else?” Akira asked. Ryuji looked baffled. Yusuke looked perplexed, too - if he didn’t choose his words carefully, he could sour things with Yusuke here too. He definitely didn’t want that. 

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked, shifting nervously on the barstool. Akira sighed.

“What I’m trying to ask is: could this be something serious, or do you just want it to stay as casual sex?” he asked. Yusuke looked alarmed, and Ryuji jumped up from the barstool, his entire face turning red.

“Whoa, Akira! I-I don’t wanna be a homewrecker or nothin’!” he protested, and Akira blinked. That wasn’t a response he’d been expecting, but he could certainly work with it. He turned to Yusuke.

“What about you?” he asked. Yusuke looked a little taken aback to suddenly be the focus of the conversation, but he nodded, putting a hand to his mouth in thought.

“I would not be opposed to either arrangement,” he said, after a moment of thought. “Ultimately it is up to Ryuji, but...be it just an occasional sexual encounter or a more committed relationship, I would be willing to try both.”

“So…” Ryuji started, and his mouth was open in apparent shock when they both looked over at him. He shut his mouth and audibly gulped before continuing. “So you...both like me? For real?” 

“Why do you think we invited you to have sex with us?” Akira asked. Ryuji blushed again, scratching at a cheek nervously. 

“Cause…’cause of my hot bod?” he joked.

“Well, yes,” Yusuke replied. Ryuji made a startled noise in response, covering his eyes with a hand, and Akira chuckled.

“We trust you,” Akira corrected. “And we like you.”

“So...how would this work, if I said yes?” Ryuji asked, still keeping his eyes covered. Even the tips of his ears were red this time, how cute. 

“The same way a normal relationship would work, except with three people,” Akira offered. Then he smirked. “And probably a lot more sex.”

“I...I gotta think about this, it’s a lot to take in,” Ryuji admitted, finally dropping his hand to look at them. “I...r-really like you both, but I dunno if I can do a relationship with both of ya…”

“That is perfectly understandable,” Yusuke replied, with a nod from Akira. “Take as much time as necessary. Even if this were to be the only occasion of this nature, it was a rather enjoyable way to spend the day. I have no regrets.”

“Yeah, whatever he said,” Akira agreed, with an easy smile. Ryuji laughed.

“I’m glad it was you two,” he admitted, looking bashful again. “That I had my first time with, I mean.” Akira grinned in response, Yusuke mirroring him. Then Ryuji happened to glance over at the TV and went pale.

“Ah, crap! Look at the time! I gotta book it if I’m gonna catch the last train...how the hell did it get so late, anyway?” He scrambled up the stairs to grab his stuff. Yusuke looked over and caught Akira’s gaze. Akira nodded.

“Are you really okay with this?” Akira asked, and Yusuke nodded.

“Truthfully, I was trying to think of a way to bring this topic up as well,” the painter replied, and Akira let out a relieved sigh. 

“Oh, good. I was worried I was getting too greedy…” Akira trailed off, with a nervous laugh. 

“We are thieves, it is in our nature,” Yusuke pointed out, with an amused chuckle. “And in case you were wondering, yes, I too have grown rather fond of Ryuji.”

“Sorry I gotta bail!” Ryuji called ahead of himself as he practically jumped back down the stairs. He stopped in front of the bar beside Yusuke, looking flustered. “We should meet up tomorrow after school or somethin’, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Yusuke agreed, easily. Akira nodded as well. Ryuji bit his lip, looking from Akira to Yusuke and back again, looking like he wanted to say something but kept cutting himself off.

“What is it? You’ll miss your train if you keep this up,” Akira pointed out. 

“I-I really wanna kiss you both goodbye!” Ryuji finally blurted out. Akira looked pleasantly surprised, and Yusuke chuckled.

“Ah yes, my rule from earlier. We can consider that null for now,” he replied. Ryuji looked relieved, and then to the surprise of both of them, he leaned up and grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder, pulling him down and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He turned to Akira and leaned across the bar, and Akira met him halfway giddily pressing a firm but quick kiss to the blonde’s lips. Ryuji pulled back, blushing but looking satisfied.

“Gotta run!” he exclaimed, and then he was darting through the front door of Leblanc, leaving both Yusuke and Akira looking pleasantly surprised, with their hands on their lips. They turned to each-other and smirked.

“This is proving to be quite interesting,” Yusuke said. Akira just nodded, then followed him up the stairs, turning off the TV as they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I felt like this story needed some Ryuji perspective. Also, it's a shame that we never actually get to see Ryuji's mom in Persona 5. I'm super curious about what she's like. Come on, Atlus!

Ryuji was giving this a lot of thought. And by ‘a lot of thought’, he meant he was frantically searching the internet for answers and coming back with a lot of confusing opinions and absolutely no hard facts. 

He wanted to go all in on this. He wanted to go out on effin’ cute dates with the two of them, hold their hands, snuggle up next to them both while they watched a movie, wake up tangled up between both of them after a night of hot sex… he wanted it  _ so  _ bad. But.  _ But _ . What if that just made things complicated? What if he messed up their dynamic? What if it affected them when they were in the Metaverse - or worse, what if it screwed up their lives in the future? Yusuke already had an uphill battle to face in the art world, did he  _ really _ need the reputation of being in a relationship with not one but  _ two _ guys? Did he really need that potentially gettin’ out? And Akira - shit, he had no effin’ clue what Akira wanted to do with his life, but he was gonna have a hard time too, what with his criminal record. And Ryuji was no better. He didn’t have any grand dreams of goin’ to college or servin’ in the military or anythin’, just gettin’ some kinda job to pay the bills, but was that good enough for them? Was  _ he _ good enough for them?

He’d liked Akira from the get-go. Akira was so smart and brave and so effin’ cool in the Metaverse, and most importantly he didn’t seem to give two shits about what anybody - teachers, students or otherwise - said about Ryuji. It had been hard  _ not _ to fall for him, actually. He just hadn’t realized, for way too effin’ long, that his feelings weren’t weird or wrong. ‘Cause falling for your best friend? Your best friend that’s a  _ guy _ ?! That ain’t cool. Ann he could see himself falling for - and man, had he tried. He had tried  _ so hard _ to fall for her, but it just wasn’t the same way he felt about Akira. And he’d confided in her about that, and she’d just laughed at him and told him to look up the definition of the word ‘bisexual’. He’d been in denial for weeks after that. As if he needed something  _ else _ for society to look down on him about!

And then there was Yusuke. The two of them had gotten off to a really rocky start because as much as he teased Ann and gave her hell, they were best friends, and this weirdo painter had suddenly come up and demanded that she pose naked for him?! What the hell! And then he’d just ignored Ryuji, even once he was part of the Thieves he’d ignored Ryuji. And that wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t so goddamn  _ pretty _ . His personality was a huge turn-off, but Ryuji couldn’t deny that those long-ass limbs and that pretty neck and his effin’ face were really...elegant and shit. Yeah the boy was an effin’ giraffe but he was a  _ hot _ giraffe. Why were all of his friends so hot?! 

And to make matters worse by the time Ryuji got the whole bisexuality thing straight in his head, Yusuke and Akira were giving each-other looks that were so thirsty that even  _ Ryuji _ could see it. He didn’t want to get in the way of that. ‘Cept that apparently he did, because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. He confided in Akira that he thought Yusuke was hot. He said that he was gonna go after Akira if Yusuke didn’t - to Yusuke’s face! They got together after that. Ryuji wasn’t nearly as upset as he thought he was gonna be - now that they were off the market, it put a lot less pressure on him. Now he could go back to hanging out with Akira and not having a gay crisis every five minutes. 

And then...yesterday had happened.

“Hey, Ma?” he called across the apartment. He was sitting on the couch, staring the TV but not watching it, while she was in the kitchen cooking.

“Ryuji?” she called in response. He muted the TV and turned around on the couch, slumping over the back of it to face her. 

“If three people were in a relationship together, what would ya think?” he asked. Because, really, he was Ryuji effin’ Sakamoto, the track traitor. The only people whose opinions mattered to him were the Thieves and his Ma. Anybody else could kiss his ass.

She was quiet for a while. Long enough, in fact, that Ryuji started to worry that she hadn’t heard him or, worse, she had figured him out and was disappointed or angry. 

“If everyone is happy and healthy, I don’t think it’s a big deal,” she replied, and Ryuji let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Okay, that was one hurdle crossed. Now for the bigger one. 

“An’...what if all three of ‘em were guys?” he asked. She stirred the contents of the wok she was cooking in, quietly adding some chopped up beef to the pan before slowly continuing.

“I think that the people in that relationship would have a hard time in our society but...if they were really committed, and not just fooling around...it could work,” she answered. Then she looked over at her son. “Does this have anything to do with Akira-kun and his boyfriend?” 

Damn. She’d seen right through him after all. He tried not to blush.

“N-no…” he tried, but she frowned. 

“Ryuji Sakamoto, I can tell when you’re lying,” she grumbled at him. “I’ll take the meat right back out of this stir fry.” 

“Aw, c’mon!” he protested, and she giggled. 

“I haven’t met...what was his name, Kitagawa-kun? I haven’t had the chance to meet him yet, but Akira-kun is a nice boy. You could do much worse,” she finally said, reaching over to turn the burner off on the stove. “I just hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“Y-yeah,” Ryuji answered. He fidgeted for a second, then sprang off of the couch to help her, pulling down plates and cups from the cabinets. “I’ve been tryin’ ta look online, but…”

“Oh, you know the internet is full of garbage,” she said. Ryuji walked over to the little rice cooker in the corner of the kitchen, pulling the lid off and spooning rice onto both plates - nearly covering the entire surface in the case of his own plate. She took the plates from him and scooped stir fry onto the rice, while Ryuji continued to fidget. Finally, he couldn’t hold in the burning question he’d been wanting to ask.

“So, are you okay with it, then?” he asked, and she turned to look at him. “M-me bein’ gay an’ all?” 

“Of course,” she replied, with a smile. “You’re my son, and I love you no matter what. I’ll always be your number one fan.” 

He wasn’t crying. Damn it, he wasn’t crying, okay? To prove it, he put down his plate and scooped her up into a big bear hug. She just laughed and patted him on the back. 

They had a lively dinner and Ryuji tried and failed, miserably, not to get flustered when she asked him questions about his ‘new boyfriends’. When he accused her of picking on him she threatened to withhold dessert, which was just mean. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we return to your regularly scheduled porn

Ryuji was leaning against the wall near the stairwell outside of Akira and Ann’s classroom, just like he always did. All these students went about their business, occasionally shooting him dirty looks, and Ryuji had stopped minding a long time ago. It was a perfectly normal day - but that was what made it so weird. Yesterday he’d gone over to Leblanc thinking he was just going to go hang out with his two (very hot) friends who happened to be dating, and he’d left...potentially in a relationship with them? After having very hot sex with them?? And now he was going with Akira over to Kosei to meet Yusuke...if Akira would ever show up, anyway. 

Ryuji was excited...but nervous. Were they just going over there to talk? Or were they gonna have sex again? Ryuji had asked Akira if he needed to bring anything with him to Kosei, but Akira had said he didn’t need to. That didn’t mean anything though. Maybe they’d just talk, maybe there’d be sex...or maybe they were gonna change their minds about yesterday, after all?

“Ryuji,” Akira called, breaking him out of his thoughts, and there he was,  _ finally _ , approaching Ryuji with a grin that promised that no, there was no reason for Ryuji to worry about them going back on what they’d talked about before he’d had to rush off to catch the last train. It was a little worrying, actually - should Akira really be giving him such a heated look in the middle of school?

“Took ya long enough, man!” Ryuji replied, slinging an arm around Akira’s shoulder. “So, ready to get goin’?”

* * *

Kosei was only a few stops down from Shujin Academy by train. Akira knew the way to Yusuke’s dorm now by heart, but he could still see why Ryuji would be so awestruck by the prestigious art school when they finally got off the train.

“Dude!” Ryuji marveled, staring up at the huge buildings that made up the art school. “I knew Yusuke’s school was fancy, but this place is crazy!”

He led Ryuji across the campus, and Ryuji kept gawking at everything, much to Akira’s amusement. When they finally reached the dorms, Yusuke was there waiting for them outside the lobby.

Yusuke’s dorm room was, apparently, equally as awe-inspiring to Ryuji.

“Dude! You  _ live _ here?” Ryuji asked, still gawking. Akira laughed.

“He has to live somewhere, right?” he asked. Ryuji made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“I know that, but when he said ‘dorm’ this ain’t exactly what I was picturin’!” Ryuji protested.

Yusuke’s dorm room wasn’t exactly huge, but Akira could see where Ryuji was coming from on this. The room itself, with a bathroom attached, was about the same size as the attic of Leblanc. It was bigger than you would typically expect a dorm room to be, at a high-school nonetheless. It was bigger than Ryuji’s room in any case, though Akira had only been there once, so he couldn’t be sure. It was really just a moderately-sized room with a bed tucked away in one corner, a small couch, a desk, some shelves, and a door that led to the adjoining bathroom. Naturally, every available surface other than the bed was covered in stacks of papers, canvases, and art supplies.

“It is one of the smaller rooms,” Yusuke informed him, with a sigh. “Truly, I am jealous of my classmates that come from more affluent backgrounds...their rooms include small kitchens and separate rooms to sleep in.”

“Whoa,” Ryuji replied. Then, after a pause, he frowned. “Is that why you live offa bean sprouts, man? ‘Cause you don’t have a kitchen?”

“That is part of the reason,” Yusuke replied. “Bean sprouts are truly a miraculous food - they are inexpensive, do not need to be stored or prepared in any meaningful way, and are easy to transport.”

“Dude,” Ryuji muttered. “No wonder you’re at Leblanc all the time.” Akira patted Ryuji on the shoulder.

“I’ve offered to buy him a minifridge or a rice cooker with funds from the Metaverse, but he keeps refusing,” Akira explained. Yusuke frowned.

“We need those funds for better armor and weapons!” Yusuke protested.

“And we need everyone on our team to be eating and sleeping enough to have the energy to fight Shadows,” Akira replied, smoothly. They’d had this discussion before. Yusuke huffed.

“Bean sprouts are perfectly capable of providing me with all the nourishment my body requires,” he argued.

“Yeah, yeah,” Akira relented. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a package of melon pan, which Yusuke begrudgingly took from him.

After he’d started dating Yusuke, Akira had started to make it a habit of stopping by a convenience store on the way to Kosei and stuffing snacks into his bag in the space that was normally occupied by Morgana. Naturally the cat didn’t want to hang around while Akira and Yusuke did ‘gross stuff’, and ever since Haru had joined the team it had been all too easy to convince him to spend time with her a few nights a week.

“I thought that’s what you were up to at the conbini,” Ryuji laughed. He took the bag of shrimp chips that Akira offered him with a grin, and they all sat down to eat the snacks. On the floor, of course, because even Yusuke’s chairs were covered with finished paintings and blank canvases. They made small-talk about how their respective days at school had been, speculated about what the next palace might be after the craziness of Okumura’s space palace, wondered when the man was going to have his change of heart…

Surprisingly, Ryuji was the one to actually bring up the topic they were all dying to discuss.

“So...is this what you two always do on Monday nights? Just eat snacks and talk?” he asked. It  _ sounded _ like a perfectly normal question, but his cheeks were tinted pink. Akira smirked.

“Depends on how rough the sex was on Sunday night,” he answered, and Ryuji choked on the soda he had been trying to drink. He shot Akira a dirty look as he coughed, but Akira just persisted in his smirking. He tried to say something back to Akira, but kept coughing instead. Yusuke shook his head.

“Did you need to wait until he had taken a drink to answer that?” Yusuke asked. Akira pretended to think for a moment.

“No.”

“Akira, man, are ya trying to kill me?” Ryuji gasped.

“Of course not,” Akira replied, reaching over and thumping him on the back of a couple of times until he got control over his breathing again.

“That was rather mean,” Yusuke informed him, and Ryuji lit up.

“Yusuke gets me! Are ya on my side now?” he asked the artist.

“I am on no-one’s ‘side’,” he answered. Akira rolled his eyes. He still had his hand on Ryuji’s back, and either the blonde hadn’t noticed or didn’t care. He smirked and shifted a little closer to him.

“Sorry I almost killed you, Ryuji,” he apologized. Then he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, the same thing he did for Yusuke when he wanted to apologize for teasing him. Predictably, Ryuji got all flustered and started stammering out what he thought might be a response. Akira smirked. He couldn’t help teasing him - either of them, really - so he was sure that Ryuji would get used to it. Probably very quickly.

“In any case, to further answer your question, Ryuji,” Yusuke started, getting the attention of both of them, “What we do on Monday nights can vary depending on many factors.”

“Oh, so...you don’t have sex every night?” Ryuji asked, looking genuinely curious.

“Nah, not every night,” Akira replied. “With how busy we are, we’re lucky if we even get to have sex every  _ week _ .”

“Oh,” Ryuji said, and he sounded...oddly relieved? “I was worried I wasn’t gonna be able to keep up with ya.”

“‘Keep up with’?” Yusuke asked, eagerly. “Ryuji, are you saying that you would like this to be more than a casual affair?”

“I gave it a lotta thought,” Ryuji answered, blushing and looking sheepish. “I even talked it over with my Ma. She...well, I dunno if she  _ approves _ exactly, but she seemed okay with it. So, uh, yeah...I’d like to try this whole relationship thing. Y’know, if you two are still okay with it.” Akira and Yusuke both laughed, a pleased, joyous laugh.

“Of course. We suggested it, didn’t we?” Akira asked. Ryuji looked relieved.

“But, man, I’m kinda glad you don’t do sex all the time,” Ryuji started. “I wasn’t even the one gettin’ it in the ass last night and I still feel a lil’ stiff.” Akira laughed at that, and Ryuji joined.

“You were using muscles that you don’t generally use in your everyday life, it is understandable. It was like that for you too, was it not, Akira?” Yusuke pointed out.

“At first,” Akira admitted, with a sly grin. Ryuji laughed.

“I guess the only way to get better at sex is to have more sex, huh?” he asked. “There ain’t exactly exercise machines for that.” Now  _ there _ was a thought - Ryuji at the gym, working on toning his pelvic muscles with the same serious intensity he gave to the treadmill or lifting weights. Akira laughed.

“I hope that your soreness does not necessarily preclude any sexual activities for the evening,” Yusuke said. When Ryuji furrowed his eyebrows, he chuckled. “I shall rephrase. Are you so sore from last night that you would refuse if we were to engage in sexual acts tonight?”

“No way!” Ryuji blurted, blushing at his own enthusiasm. Yusuke nodded, smiling.

“Good, good. Because the occupants of both neighboring rooms to this one will be out for the evening.”

Oh.

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but...how did you find that out?” Akira asked.

“Why, I asked them of course,” Yusuke replied.

“Okay, but  _ how _ did you ask them?” he questioned. He could just  _ hear _ Yusuke asking one of his neighbors if he would be out tonight, as he and his boyfriend(s) were going to be ‘engaging in sexual activities’ for the night.

“Contrary to what you may think, I do have  _ some _ tact,” Yusuke reprimanded, with a sigh. “I happen to know that one of them has an evening job and the other a girlfriend. I simply inquired as to whether one would be working late and the other spending the night away.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Akira replied, wiping away a fake tear with all of the dramatics of a very bad actor. Yusuke frowned, and Akira leaned over to kiss his cheek in reply.

“So, uh, what  _ are _ we doing tonight?” Ryuji asked, and though he was trying to act casual he definitely looked eager - it was honestly adorable. Akira sighed and scratched the back of his head, a little bashful.

“Whatever we do, it can’t involve my ass tonight, I’m still pre~tty sore,” he explained. Yusuke nodded in understanding, but Ryuji winced.

“Ouch. Uh...it didn’t hurt, did it?” he asked, concerned.

“A little,” Akira admitted. “But it’s fine, I’m fine. It’s not like I’ve been limping everywhere, right?”

“Eh? So it  _ did _ ?” Ryuji asked, astonished. Akira just nodded. “Well, what the hell’s so great about it if it hurts?”

“It only hurts at first,” Yusuke explained. “Once you overcome the initial discomfort, penetrative sex can feel quite intense and pleasurable for the one being penetrated. In some cases, moreso than regular sex.”

“Really?” Ryuji asked, and Yusuke nodded.

“I cannot speak for Akira, but for me the sensation of being stretched open, and of course the frequent stimulation of the prostate, are both quite enjoyable,” Yusuke started, leaning forward a little bit in his own excitement. “These are biological facts. The idea that my body is providing pleasure to my partner also does a great deal to enhance the experience as well, at least in my case.”

“Oh,” Ryuji replied, at a loss for words. Akira was suddenly reminded of a bit of conversation they’d had last night - specifically, the part where he asked Ryuji if he’d ever fingered someone, and Ryuji had replied with ‘only himself’.

“Do you want to find out for yourself?” Akira asked him. Ryuji startled, staring in shock at him for a few seconds, then went beet red.

“Um, I...I, well…I mean, I  _ am _ curious…” Ryuji stammered out in response.

“Please do not feel that you need to do anything that we ask of you,” Yusuke said, reaching over and taking one of Ryuji’s hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Consent and comfort are the most important things to us. If there is something that you do not wish to do, please just tell us.”

“It’s not that!” Ryuji exclaimed, cheeks still red. “I-I wanna do it, honest. I just...don’t want it to hurt.”

“We’ll take it slow and do everything we can but it  _ is _ going to hurt,” Akira said, reaching out to take Ryuji’s other hand in a mirror of Yusuke. “It just is. But we can make sure it hurts as little as possible.”

“And if you ever wish to stop, know that we will stop at a moment’s notice,” Yusuke added. Ryuji took all this in with a deep breath, looking down at their hands in his lap, before apparently making up his mind. He squeezed their hands back and looked up.

“Okay,” he said, his voice quiet but determined. “Yeah, okay. Let’s - let’s do this.”

Akira and Yusuke had discussed this, even planned it a little bit, long into the night after Ryuji had left Leblanc in such a rush. The possibilities were there, but neither of them had dared to hope that anything like this would be happening but - here they were. Yusuke led Ryuji over to his bed, Akira not far behind them.

Ryuji still looked a little nervous, so Yusuke pulled the shorter boy into a kiss, and he went all too willingly. It was brief, just testing the waters, but Ryuji liked it if the way he grinned and pulled Yusuke back down with an arm around his neck was anything to go by. Akira watched the scene with a small grin on his face - he thought he would have felt left out, but if anything he was appreciating the chance to see something like this from the outside. Yusuke’s kisses, he knew from experience, could be a little overwhelming. When he got into it, Yusuke kissed like he painted - thoroughly, passionately, and with a single-minded determination that excluded any outside input from anywhere else.

At some point during what had gone from a short, testing kiss to full-on making out, Yusuke gently guided Ryuji’s arms back down to his sides and then started to push at the uniform blazer he was wearing. Ryuji got the message and tried to push the jacket off as well, to no avail, and Akira chuckled. He padded up behind them on silent feet, leaning as close to Ryuji’s struggling form as he could without being detected, grinning devilishly all the way.

“Let me help,” he whispered right into one of Ryuji’s ears. Ryuji jolted, clearly startled, but Akira was ready for that, catching him with two hands firmly planted on his back. He broke the kiss and threw a glare over his shoulder.

“Akira!” he chastised, “Dude, don’t just sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry,” Akira replied, but he absolutely was not in any way sorry.

“And anyway, I can take my clothes off by myself! I don’t need help!” Ryuji continued, with a huff.

“But it’s much more fun if I help,” Akira protested. Then he moved his hands, sliding them over Ryuji’s shoulder blades to grip at the lapels of his jacket and giving them a gentle tug. Ryuji sighed but put his arms down, allowing Akira to pull the jacket down and off of him.

“Much more fun,” Yusuke echoed, and his hands were curling into the bottom hem of Ryuji’s yellow shirt nearly as soon as the blazer was off of him. Ryuji turned pink, but raised his arms and let Yusuke pull the shirt off of him, leaving him bare chested between the two of them. Yusuke tossed the shirt somewhere behind him, looking down at Ryuji’s toned, muscular chest with hooded, hungry eyes. Ryuji blushed a little darker.

“H-hey,” he protested, having to stop to swallow when his mouth suddenly went dry as Yusuke directed that hungry look  _ directly _ at him. “Yer lookin’ at me like ya wanna eat me again.”

“Maybe I do,” Yusuke purred, and then they were kissing again. Akira was still behind him, and he just pressed himself up against Ryuji’s back, chuckling when Ryuji moaned in confusion or perhaps protest. Yusuke pulled back from the kiss unexpectedly quickly, and Ryuji gasped when he pressed his mouth to the side of Ryuji’s neck instead, kissing and licking his way down to suck on one of Ryuji’s collarbones. All Ryuji seemed to be able to do in response was make incoherent little gasping noises, reaching up to grip at Yusuke’s shoulders. Akira took advantage of the fact that Ryuji’s arms were no longer stiff at his sides, wrapping his arms around Ryuji’s torso, hands going straight for his belt. All he got in response to that was a moan that may or may not have been his name.

He couldn’t see what he was doing, but this was the same belt Akira put on and took off of himself every day, and he had plenty of proficiency thanks to making lockpicks and bombs for the Metaverse. He had the belt off in no time and had pried open Ryuji’s slacks just as quickly, pulling away from the blonde to drag the pants and Ryuji’s boxers down to pool on the floor by his ankles. Then he stood back up, dragging his hands open-palmed up from Ryuji’s ankles to his muscular back, stopping to squeeze his tight, perfect ass as he did. Ryuji groaned, and Yusuke pulled away from leaving a very impressive hickey on Ryuji’s chest.

The painter looked Ryuji up and down with a smouldering look on his face, and Akira knew that look. He stepped away from Ryuji and let Yusuke push him the couple of steps back until the back of his knees hit Yusuke’s bed and he sat down heavily. Yusuke knelt gracefully in front of a stunned Ryuji and pulled his pants, boxers and socks off of his ankles, leaving him completely naked while Yusuke and Akira were both still fully clothed.

“Is this all right?” Yusuke asked, voice deep and throaty as he placed a hand on each of Ryuji’s bare knees. Ryuji swallowed.

“Y-yeah, but like...w-weren’t you two gonna...didn’t...didn’t ya wanna…” Ryuji protested, his sentence trailing off into a surprised moan when Yusuke pushed Ryuji’s knees apart and leaned in to lick at the head of his throbbing prick.

Akira still stood behind and to the side of them, watching Yusuke work with a smirk. Yusuke’s blowjobs were fantastic - a skill born of practice ( _ lots _ of practice) and that painterly determination of his. Yusuke had Ryuji whimpering and clutching at his head in no time as he sucked and bobbed and licked up and down his dick. Akira stayed in his vantage point, content to watch the erotic display. Once again he thought he would have felt left out, but if anything watching Yusuke work while Ryuji lost his mind was only making Akira want to tease the blonde a little more. So he headed for the bed and hopped up behind Ryuji effortlessly. It startled Ryuji when he finally pressed his body up against the blonde’s back, standing on his knees so that he could lean his head on one of Ryuji’s shoulders and watch Yusuke work.

“A-akira…” Ryuji panted, eyes screwing shut as Yusuke gave a particularly hard suck. Akira laughed, and hands that had settled on Ryuji’s sides started to shift, sliding across toned abs and firm pecs until he was completely embracing him, and Ryuji sagged back against him with a groan, head leaning back against one of his shoulders. In response, Akira shifted his head down a little so that he could kiss and suck at the top of Ryuji’s shoulder blade. He moved one of his hands up Ryuji’s chest until he found a nipple, thumbing it gently to see how sensitive Ryuji was. Ryuji  _ jolted _ in response, and if Akira didn’t have such a firm grip on him he might have bucked up into Yusuke’s mouth. While Ryuji whined his name, Akira looked down to find Yusuke’s eyes open and looking directly up at him. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows, making Yusuke roll his eyes, but the painter braced himself and pulled up and off of Ryuji.

Ryuji sagged back against Akira with a gasp, only to tense up again when Yusuke started to kiss down his shaft. Akira knew what Yusuke wanted to do, so he leaned back a little, pulling a confused Ryuji along with him. Yusuke leaned all the way down and took Ryuji’s probably very sensitive and swollen balls into his mouth, and Ryuji gave an incoherent shout in response. Akira grinned and moved his unoccupied hand down to wrap around Ryuji’s hot, throbbing length, and the blonde muttered ‘fuck’ in response, turning and burying his face into the side of Akira’s neck. With Yusuke lavishing attention on Ryuji’s balls and Akira pumping his dick at a steady pace, not to mention still teasing his nipple, it didn’t take Ryuji long to reach his climax.

“Ngh...hah...m’coming,” he groaned, teeth gritting as he let his hands slide out of Yusuke’s hair to grab fistfuls of the comforter below him. Akira felt him give a full body shudder, sliding his hand up to catch his release as he came. Yusuke pulled away and sat back to watch as Ryuji trembled while Akira held onto him firmly. Akira grinned cheekily at him.

“He’s so cute when he cums,” Akira said, teasingly, turning his head to plant a kiss on the top of Ryuji’s head. Ryuji groaned.

“M’not cute,” he protested, face still in the side of Akira’s neck.

Working together, the two of them laid Ryuji down on Yusuke’s bed, and Ryuji threw an arm over his face with a groan.

“I got a question,” Ryuji finally piped up, after a couple of moments of silence. “Not that I didn’t like that...I  _ really _ did, but...weren’t you two gonna...gonna fuck me?” he asked, turning bright red as his sentence went on. Really, he was too cute.

“All in due time,” Yusuke assured him. Ryuji peeked out from under his arm at the two of them, to find them both smirking hungrily at him. He gulped in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuji was asleep. 

Well, not precisely asleep, Akira amended, more like dozing. When Akira decided to take pity on him and move his arm away from his face to keep him from losing circulation in it, Ryuji woke up and blinked up at him in a daze.

“Get some rest,” Akira told him, softly. Then, with a smirk, “You’re going to need it.” Ryuji frowned, but his eyes fluttered back shut and he gave a soft sigh.

When he turned away from Ryuji, Yusuke was setting up a chair and easel facing the bed. He raised an eyebrow.

“You want to paint?” he asked, voice lowered so that he didn’t disturb Ryuji. Yusuke ‘hm’ed in response.

“I’ve found myself quite inspired. This image of Ryuji relaxed and sated is quite different from his normal appearance, no?” Yusuke asked, making a frame with his hands and sizing up the sleeping boy. Akira laughed.

“Well, yeah, but I think he might have some objections to you painting him naked without asking him first,” Akira pointed out, moving to stand beside the easel as Yusuke went to shuffle through a stack of blank canvases. He looked back over at Ryuji. He still had an adorable flush on his cheeks, his hair was even messier than usual, and the one nipple that Akira had been playing with was definitely redder than the other. “...especially in such a compromising state,” he added.

“This will be for our eyes only,” Yusuke replied, finally selecting a canvas and walking back over to the easel. He’d said it so matter-of-factly, but he was blushing. It was fascinating to Akira. Also fascinating was the fact that he’d returned with  _ two _ canvases.

“You must have gotten a whole load of inspiration,” Akira pointed out, gesturing to the extra canvas. Yusuke nodded.

“I would like to paint the both of you, resplendent in your afterglow,” Yusuke explained, looking over at Akira with a warm smile that went straight to Akira’s heart like a damn arrow. Sometimes he smiled like that and Akira just  _ melted _ and it was  _ unfair _ . Desperate to turn the conversation, Akira looked down and noticed that Yusuke was still very, very hard. Akira himself was too, but he’d be dealing with that in a few minutes.

“You want me to take care of that?” Akira asked, dragging his eyes from the bulge in Yusuke’s pants up to look him in the eyes. Yusuke shrugged.

“I was planning on simply ignoring it. You have more important matters to attend to,” he replied, and Akira frowned.

“Oh, hell no,” Akira replied. He closed the distance between the two of them and took Yusuke’s shoulders, guiding him somewhat forcefully to sit down in the chair he’d brought over. He scooted the easel away with one foot while he swiftly moved to undo Yusuke’s belt, pulling it out of just enough loops to comfortably open up his pants and slide a hand into his boxers.

Even though he’d been dealing with Yusuke’s dick for months now, and he’d had it  _ inside him _ just last night, Akira still tended to forget just how  _ big _ the damn thing was. It was like a thrilling surprise for him every time he got into Yusuke’s pants, and he hoped he never got used to it. He licked his lips, more out of habit than on purpose, and Yusuke laughed above him. He ignored it for the time being, reaching out to wrap a hand around the base of his dick where it jutted out of his pants and underwear, the other hand bracing against a thigh, and leaned in.

He started just above his hand, sucking on a patch of the underside of Yusuke’s dick. Yusuke responded with a pleased sigh. He moved upwards, slowly, sucking on each new patch of skin until he reached the head. He took just the head into his mouth, sealing his lips and sucking while he rubbed his tongue along the sensitive underside. Yusuke groaned his name in response, so he sucked a little harder.

Normally, he liked taking his time with Yusuke like this. He’d go slow on purpose and tease and bring his boyfriend to the brink of orgasm, only to pull away and leave him gasping and squirming. Today, though, he really  _ did _ have other things to do - or, rather, other  _ people _ . So he started bobbing his head, sucking hard and licking as he dragged his mouth up the shaft and back toward the head. At the same time, he started moving his hand up and down the fair amount of dick he couldn’t comfortably get into his mouth. Yusuke gasped, and Akira chanced a glance up to see him biting a finger, cheeks a deep red. Maybe after months of the teasing way Akira dragged out his blowjobs, suddenly getting a straightforward one was a bigger surprise for Yusuke than Akira had anticipated. Either way, he closed his eyes and returned to the task at hand, and in very short order he had Yusuke gasping and sliding his hands into his hair

“A-ah...A...kira,” Yusuke groaned, and Akira redoubled his efforts, tightening his grip a little and speeding up his hand, returning to the head and sucking hard. He was rewarded with Yusuke trembling and moaning his name as he came and Akira’s mouth was flooded with hot, salty cum. Yusuke didn’t like the taste, but Akira didn’t mind it, swallowing it all down greedily and continuing to suck for another couple of minutes even after Yusuke was finished. He only stopped when Yusuke moaned softly and moved his hands to cup his cheeks, pushing him back gently.

He sat back and away, bumping into the easel when he did and barely stopping it from falling over with a steadying hand on one of its legs. He looked back over at Yusuke with a smile, smile morphing into a pleased grin when he took in the painter’s thoroughly disheveled appearance. His cheeks were red, eyes closed, and he was covered a sheen of sweat that really shouldn’t have made him so much more attractive. His clothes were a mess. Apparently he’d unbuttoned his shirt completely during the blowjob, his pants still open, and his dick was somehow still a little hard, resting against his stomach and still glistening with spit. Akira made a frame with his hands and sized Yusuke up, watching the painter as he panted for breath. Yusuke finally noticed and gave him a tired smile.

“I think I get what inspired you,” Akira said, cheekily. His voice was a little rough, but he knew from experience that some hot tea at Leblanc before bed would fix that right up.

“Damn,” Ryuji muttered behind them, and they both turned to look over at him. Noticing their attention, he blushed and reached up to scratch at his head with the arm that wasn’t propping him up on his side. “S-sorry...didn’t mean t’ intrude on a private moment or nothin’...”

“If we truly desired privacy, we would have gone elsewhere,” Yusuke pointed out. Ryuji nodded.

“And besides, you’re a part of this relationship now too, Ryuji,” Akira pointed out. Ryuji nodded, looking a little shy.

“Y-yeah…” the blonde trailed off.

Making sure that he was clear of Yusuke’s easel, Akira stood up with a flourish, reminiscent of how he’d get back on his feet after getting knocked down in the Metaverse. He barely kept himself from sweeping a hand behind his back to move his coattails (that he wasn’t wearing) out of the way, the motion ingrained in him as a habit by now. Instead of that, he approached the bed with intent, noting the way Ryuji’s eyes widened a little, and with a devious smirk he pounced on the bed, pushing Ryuji back down to a laying down position and straddling his hips.

“You are in this relationship now,” Akira repeated, smirking down at a flustered Ryuji. “Now, shall we get on with your ‘initiation’?”

He wasn’t expecting Ryuji to snort in response, laughing up at him. He quirked an eyebrow.

“If this is my ‘initiation’, don’t that mean you only got ‘initiated’ last night?” Ryuji pointed out. Yusuke chuckled behind them.

“He has a point,” the painter supplied, when Akira craned his head to look at him with a huff.

“Oh, shut up, both of you,” Akira sighed, turning back to look down at Ryuji with a frown. “Look, do you want to get fucked tonight or not?”

“Y...yes?” Ryuji replied, with a gulp. He still seemed uneasy. Akira’s eyes softened, frown turning into a reassuring smile.

“Hey,” he said, softly, getting Ryuji to look up and meet his eyes. “If you really  _ don’t _ , just say something. Or if you ever want to stop…”

“I know,” Ryuji replied, biting his lip. “I’m nervous but...I’m hella curious, too.”

“Good,” Akira replied. He leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, noting with delight how Ryuji chased his lips a little when he pulled back, and looked a little put-out when he shuffled backwards on the bed and off of him.

Akira had taken off his blazer the minute he had entered the dorm room, yet another habit he’d picked up over the last couple of months. He was still wearing the standard issue cream turtleneck and suspenders, though, but he peeled them off easily after taking off his glasses. He heard Ryuji make a questioning noise when he put the glasses back on, and looked over at him.

“Those ain’t for show?” he asked, gesturing at the glasses, and Akira shook his head.

“I can see without them, but not very well. I like wearing them, anyway,” he explained. Ryuji nodded, but still looked curious.

“But in the Metaverse ya don’t need ‘em?” Ryuji prompted, and Akira shrugged.

“I guess the Joker mask takes care of that. I’ve never had problems seeing in the Metaverse. In fact, I think my vision is actually  _ better _ there,” he explained, moving his hands down to his belt.

“Huh,” Ryuji replied, eyes following the movement of Akira’s hands like he was entranced. He’d propped himself up up on his elbows, probably so that he could see better, to Akira’s amusement. 

“You didn’t notice me wearing them last night?” Akira asked, as he pried off his belt and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes beside the bed.

“I did, I just didn’t wanna say anythin’...an, y’know, ruin the mood,” Ryuji replied. Akira moved on to his pants. “Just...just so ya know...I like it when you wear ‘em,” Ryuji muttered, and Akira looked up from his task, blinking.

“The glasses?” he asked. Ryuji turned red, but nodded. Akira smirked in response.

“Oh re~ally?” he asked. When Ryuji wouldn’t meet his eyes, he laughed. “Does somebody have a kink?”

“Shaddup,” Ryuji groaned, falling back against the bed with a huff. “Don’t make fun of me, man. What guy  _ hasn’t _ jacked it to the thought of some super hot nerdy girl...or guy! Uh…” At that he peeked up at Akira, looking bashful. Akira shrugged.

“Can’t say I have, but  _ I _ think I’m hot in these glasses, so I can see the appeal,” he replied. Ryuji rolled his eyes. “So...got any specific fantasies?”

“W-well,” Ryuji stuttered in response, looking away. “N-nothing concrete. Maybe somethin’ like they’re helpin’ me study but we have sex instead?”

“Your creative genius is astounding,” Yusuke sounded off behind them, and Akira choked on a laugh, while Ryuji gaped over at Yusuke.

“Was that  _ sarcasm _ ?” Ryuji asked, offended, and Akira just kept laughing. He finally decided he’d had enough of not being naked, and stood up off of the bed, shimmying out of his pants and underwear. He turned back to Ryuji, looking thoughtful.

“You know, that study date turning into sex scenario is bound to happen,” he pointed out, with a smirk. “Between how bad your grades are and how hot your body is.”

“H-hey!” Ryuji protested, blushing. “...wait, was that s’posed to be an insult or a compliment?” Akira just smirked in response, and Ryuji sighed. “Whatever, man.”

“I do have the glasses, and I  _ am _ super hot, but I wouldn’t say I’m a nerd,” Akira continued. Both Ryuji and Yusuke snickered at that, and he frowned.

“Akira, man, you’re top of the class in exams, you read, like, all the time...you have a collection of plushies from crane games, you collect retro video games…” Ryuji replied, listing these off on his hands. Akira pouted.

“So? That doesn’t make me a nerd,” he defended.

“You talk to that plant in your room,” Yusuke offered, and Akira turned to face him, one hand over his heart.

“I’m  _ wounded _ ,” he gasped, dramatically. Then he turned back to Ryuji with a sigh. “Fine, fine. At least I’m a  _ super hot _ nerd.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ryuji cheered. Akira just shrugged, and then turned back toward Yusuke.

“Yusuke, is the stuff still under the bed?” he asked. Yusuke nodded, a little absentmindedly, as he was busily setting up his paint palette and brushes. Huh. He really  _ was _ going to paint them. Akira reached under the bed to find the corner of a small box, which he eagerly tugged out into the open. It...turned out to be art supplies. He frowned, and felt under the bed again, pulling out yet another box of art supplies. With a huff, he finally dropped down on all fours to look under the bed, giving an annoyed sigh when he discovered nearly a dozen similar boxes. He threw a dirty look over his shoulder at Yusuke as he stood back up.

“ _ First _ of all,” he started, exasperated, “Just because I’m feeding you regularly doesn’t mean you can spend all your money on art supplies instead of food.” Yusuke looked up at him, stone faced. “Second of all,  _ please _ tell me you didn’t throw away the lube and condoms and sex toys, Yusuke. You know they’re safer here than at Leblanc, and-”

“Of course I did not,” Yusuke responded, with a frown. “Are they not in the usual spot under the bed?”

“No, it’s just boxes of art supplies!” Akira replied. Yusuke made a thoughtful noise, brow furrowing as he brought a hand up to his mouth, thinking. Then a proverbial lightbulb went off over his head.

“Ah, my apologies. There were recent inspections of the dorm rooms, and I moved the box into my closet so that it would not be found,” he explained, rising from his chair and moving over to the closet in question.

“Okay, but you need to save money, you know,” Akira sighed, accepting the box that Yusuke brought over to him with a frown. Yusuke paid him no mind, moving back over to his easel, and he just sighed again. When he put the box down on the bed, he noticed Ryuji sitting up to see what was inside of it.

“What’cha got in there that the Boss would be suspicious of?” he asked, curious, and Akira just smirked, reaching into the box and pulling out a flesh-colored, realistic-looking dildo. It even had balls and a suction cup, which incidentally was where he was holding it. He was rather fond of it. He was also rather fond of the way Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Whoa!”

“There aren’t a whole lot of ways to interpret this. If Sojiro saw it, well…” Akira trailed off, gesturing in a ‘shrug’ motion with his hands. The dildo bounced around in his grip, to his amusement, and Ryuji followed it with his eyes.

“Is Boss not okay with it? ...you bein’ gay, I mean?” Ryuji asked, finally prying his eyes away from the dildo to look Akira in the face. Akira shrugged again, and the dildo bounced around in his grip again.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to risk him not being okay with it and getting kicked out…” Akira trailed off. Ryuji nodded, and then his eyes moved back to the dildo.

“So...if you had that, why’d you need me to...uh...loosen you up enough to have sex with Yusuke?” he asked, and Akira would never get tired of the way he blushed when he asked such candid questions. Yusuke was almost entirely the exact opposite, hardly ever getting embarrassed, so he treasured the reactions, to be honest.

“A fair question. It’s not like we  _ didn’t  _ try the toy first, but it just...wasn’t enough,” Akira replied. He dropped the toy back into the box and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. Ryuji stopped him before he could put the box away, leaning over further to look inside. He practically choked.

“H-handcuffs?!” he demanded, reaching in and pulling them out, dangling them between himself and Akira. “You two into some kinky shit?”

“Sometimes I like to be restrained. Is that a problem?” Akira asked, without batting an eyelash. Ryuji eyed him, then dropped them back into the box, inspecting the contents a little further.

“Dude. How the hell did you even get some of this shit?” he asked, gesturing toward but noticeably not touching a strand of anal beads.

“I have my ways,” Akira answered, and Ryuji just sighed.

“Whatever. I’m not even sure I want to know...but uh, don’t get any ideas ‘bout using any of that stuff on me, got it?” he asked, pushing the box away with a frown. Akira smirked.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to cuff you and play with your body until you’re begging to cum?” Akira asked, looming over the box and right into Ryuji’s personal space. Ryuji shivered.

“W-well…” Ryuji trailed off, blushing.

“Or maybe you want the reverse? Want to tie me up and fuck me until I can’t do anything but scream your name?” Akira asked, voice low and sultry. He shoved the box out of the way and kneeled on the bed. Ryuji blushed hard at that, gasping in a very telling way. Akira’s eyes lidded. “Oho, I think I’ve uncovered a new kink.”

“Sh-shut up,” Ryuji replied, and Akira pushed him down with one hand on a shoulder, straddling his hips again and kissing him thoroughly.  _ Very _ thoroughly. He definitely wouldn’t be forgetting their little exchange any time soon.

He also wouldn’t be forgetting about the way Ryuji groaned when he finally pulled away, only to immediately gasp when Akira began kissing his way down his neck and chest. When he flicked his tongue over the nipple that he’d been playing with earlier, Ryuji made a keening noise that made his dick twitch.

“The way you respond to me is so hot,” he praised as he kissed down Ryuji’s abdomen. Ryuji huffed.

“Dude, c’mon…” he protested. Akira finally made it down to Ryuji’s groin, kissing past his dick which was already half-hard, despite his earlier orgasm. He sucked at a patch of inner thigh, making Ryuji shudder in response, before pulling away and sitting back. He grabbed Ryuji by the shins and gently guided him to bend and spread his legs, exposing his cute little asshole.

“Want to prepare yourself, or do you want me to do it?” he asked.

“I mean...I got you last night, so it’s only fair if you do it I guess…” Ryuji answered. Akira grinned, picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some into one of his hands.

“Good answer,” he replied. He moved a hand toward Ryuji’s ass, and noticed him immediately tense up. “Relax,” he chastised.

“I  _ am _ relaxed,” Ryuji replied. Akira moved his hand to rest on one of Ryuji’s thighs instead, reaching up to rub gently at his half-hard dick.

“Relax,” he repeated, turning his head and kissing one of Ryuji’s knees. Ryuji sighed, letting his hands fall to the bed and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in. When he breathed back out, he was a little bit more relaxed, so Akira moved his hand off of Ryuji’s thigh and pressed one slick digit against his asshole. When he didn’t tense up or protest he moved the hand that was still rubbing at his dick, bracing it against a thigh as he slid his finger into Ryuji.

“You said you’ve done this to yourself before,” Akira commented, like this was just a casual conversation and he wasn’t gently thrusting his middle finger into Ryuji’s ass.

“Yeah,” Ryuji sighed in response, brow furrowing in his effort to keep still and relaxed.

“How many fingers?” Akira asked.

“Two,” Ryuji replied. Akira pressed his pointer finger against the rim of his asshole, not pushing inside but letting him feel it there. Ryuji bit his lip.

“You ready?” Akira asked.

“I’m  _ impatient _ ,” Ryuji grumbled. Akira stilled his middle finger inside him and carefully started to push his pointer in beside it, and Ryuji gripped the comforter underneath him.

“Hurts?” Akira asked, but Ryuji shook his head.

“Stings a little,” he said. “Keep goin’.”

“Tell me if it hurts,” Akira said, pushing in until both fingers were inside him, then starting to thrust them at a gentle, slow pace.

“Course,” Ryuji replied, cracking open an eye to look up at Akira, who winked down at him. He groaned. “God, yer a nerd.”

“A  _ super hot _ nerd,” Akira corrected. Then, on a hunch, he curled his fingers and watched Ryuji’s body jolt with a smirk. “A super hot nerd that found your prostate~” he sang.

“Sh-shuddup,” Ryuji gasped. In retaliation, Akira started to rub his fingers in circles, making him whimper in response. He kept that up for a bit, watching in delight as Ryuji’s cock started to perk up in interest. He pressed his ring finger against Ryuji’s asshole, keeping up the assault on his prostate, and when Ryuji didn’t seem to mind he pushed it inside to join the first two. He let up on Ryuji’s prostate - for now - and thrust his fingers at the pace he would probably be fucking Ryuji at in no time. Ryuji gasped in response.

“Holy shit man, when did ya put in that third finger?!” the blonde demanded, and Akira smirked. He reached up with his other hand to give Ryuji’s hardening cock a couple of strokes, and Ryuji just about lost it, rolling his hips down against Akira’s fingers with a whine. Akira didn’t quite know Ryuji’s tells just yet, and didn’t want to risk making him come before they even got started, so he let go of his cock and pulled his fingers out, making the blonde sag into the bed with a startled gasp. Akira was quick with the condom, putting it on with practiced ease and spreading lube over his dick with a shiver. He’d ignored his erection for so long, electing to take care of everyone else first, and he could  _ definitely _ tell. Even the short touch of his own hand on it made him shiver.

“Ryuji, I’m gonna put it in,” he declared. Ryuji opened his eyes and looked up at him, and, damn, he looked so vulnerable. He was so cute. He frowned when Akira told him that.

“M’ not cute,” he repeated. Akira just ignored him, grabbing his hip with one hand and lining his dick up with the other, pressing the tip of the head against Ryuji’s rim. It gave way a little. Akira looked up, starting to ask if it was okay, and Ryuji cut him off.

“Akira, hurry the hell up,” he commanded, and Akira nodded. He started to push inside. He was used to being able to just push all the way into Yusuke and start thrusting right away, and he had to remind himself to go slow when he felt the impulse to do that this time. Just because Yusuke liked the burn of doing it like that didn’t mean Ryuji would. He had to be careful. Ryuji groaned, and Akira realized with a start that while he’d been concentrating on going slow, his head had slipped all the way inside, past the tight ring of muscle. The rest slid in fairly easily, and all too soon he was buried all the way inside that tight, tight heat and their hips were pressed together.

“Okay?” Akira asked. Ryuji bit his lip and looked up at him.

“It hurts,” he admitted. “But it’s like when ya work out too hard and yer muscles are all sore. S’not too bad.”

“That’s normal,” Akira reassured him. He reached up again and started to slowly stroke Ryuji’s cock, and the blonde gave a pleased sigh, eyes fluttering shut. “No sharp pain?”

“No,” Ryuji replied. Then he started to shift his hips, just a little bit, groaning and biting his lip. “Shit…”

“You okay?” Akira asked, alarmed. Ryuji blushed.

“It feels...real good, havin’ you inside me,” he admitted. He shifted more, starting to roll his hips against Akira’s dick, and Akira hoped it felt just as good for Ryuji as it was feeling for him. He was a little shocked at how well he was managing to hold still. Ryuji’s experimental movements started to fall into a rhythm, and Akira wasn’t going to be able to restrain himself for much longer.

“C-can I move?” he gasped, and Ryuji blinked up at him, almost startled.

“Yeah,” he said, and Akira let go of his thigh and his cock and gripped his hips, stopping Ryuji’s movements, and started to thrust. He only pulled back a little at first, letting Ryuji get used to the feeling of him moving around inside of him.

“Oh,” Ryuji panted, as if he was surprised or something. Akira started to pull back a little more, thrusting back in a little harder. “T-this is nice.”

“Good,” Akira basically moaned in response, quickly losing the battle with his self control and starting to thrust a little more urgently, a little harder. Ryuji didn’t seem to mind. He was gasping and groaning and sighing Akira’s name, and it was only egging him on more and more. Eventually he had to let go of Ryuji’s hips and lean over until they were face to face, hands planted in the mattress to support himself. The change of angles had Ryuji moaning his name and dragging him down into a sloppy kiss.

“Still okay?” Akira managed to gasp, once Ryuji let him up for air. 

“Feels good,” Ryuji panted. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Akira promised, leaning back down to peck him on the lips. “T-tell me when you’re close, okay? I wanna cum together.”

“Hah,” Ryuji scoffed, grinning up at Akira. “Gay.” Akira rolled his eyes and snaked a hand between them, wrapping it around Ryuji’s cock and starting to pump in time with his thrusts. Ryuji groaned. “Shit, Akira, if you do that-”

“I know,” Akira panted. “I’m close.”

“Fuck,” Ryuji whined, and Akira was still coherent enough to notice that he only said that particular swear in the middle of sex, but not quite in control enough to call him out on it. All he could do was keep moving his hips and his hand and panting from the exertion. He was determined not to come before Ryuji, because he would be essentially useless after he came and definitely wanted Ryuji to get off. He made his hand tighter, pumping Ryuji’s dick hard and fast. Ryuji’s hips started to move jerkily, twitching up into his hand and down onto his dick like he couldn’t make up his mind which he wanted to be experiencing more.

“C’mon Ryuji,” Akira panted through gritted teeth. It was getting so difficult to hold back from his orgasm -  _ god _ he wanted to cum so bad, it was so tight and warm inside Ryuji. Ryuji groaned in response.

“I-I’m close,” he gasped. On a whim, Akira tried sliding his grip down from Ryuji’s leaking shaft to cup his balls, and that had Ryuji crying out in shock and arching his hips up into the feeling. He could feel Ryuji’s balls throbbing and pulsing as he gently squeezed and massaged them, literally milking his orgasm out of him.

“A-a-akiraaaa!” Ryuji cried out, reaching up to grip Akira’s shoulders hard as he came. Akira didn’t let up, determined to literally and metaphorically squeeze every last drop of cum out of him. He only quit when he felt Ryuji’s hands slip off of his shoulders to land on the mattress. He didn’t last much longer either, the rhythmic way Ryuji’s ass was squeezing him tearing his own orgasm out of him as he finally,  _ finally _ came into the condom.

He had fully intended to pull out and roll over onto the other side of Yusuke’s bed, but he just didn’t have the energy. That, and Ryuji’s arms around him kind of prevented that. He settled down against Ryuji instead, still firmly inside of him, cheek pressed into his chest. He nearly fell asleep listening to the sound of Ryuji’s breathing going from gasping and panting to steady and deep. When he caught himself starting to doze off he shook himself awake and started to pull away, but Ryuji tightened his grip to keep from from moving.

“Stay still, Yusuke’s paintin’ us,” Ryuji murmured. Akira chuckled.

“I’m going to fall asleep with my dick inside you,” he pointed out.

“Well then stay awake until he’s finished,” Ryuji replied, and Akira chuckled.

“So, how was it?” he asked, after a few moments of quiet.

“I get the appeal now,” Ryuji answered. Akira grinned against his chest.

“So you liked it?” he asked.

“...yeah. I liked it a lot,” Ryuji said. The conversation trailed off after that again, Akira trying desperately not to let the rise and fall of Ryuji’s chest lull him to sleep.

“If it’s like this every time, why do ya have the sex toys?” Ryuji finally asked.

“They add variety,” Akira answered. “They’re exciting, aren’t they?”

“I’m a lil’ curious,” Ryuji admitted. “...just how kinky  _ are _ you? Should I be worried?”

“We’re not into anything hardcore,” Akira answered. “...I don’t think so anyway. I like being restrained and being forced to wait to cum. Yusuke likes the beads. We both like the dildo. I’m actually a little jealous he gets to keep it here.” He very definitely didn’t say that he was super into the idea having both Ryuji and Yusuke fuck him at the same time. That one was going to take him a while to work up the courage to say.

“Huh,” Ryuji said. “Yer right, that’s not too bad. I was worried you’d be into some weird shit like bdsm or watersports.”

“Well, there isn’t anything wrong with either of those if all parties consent,” Akira pointed out, with a huff. “...but yeah, we’re both a hard no on those.”

“So...nothin’ I need t’ worry about?” Ryuji prompted.

“I don’t think so,” Akira replied. “What about you? I know you’ve got the glasses fetish, and you want to tie me up...oh, and you like having your balls touched.”

“H-hey!” Ryuji protested, starting to sit up. Yusuke made a noise of protest and he sighed, flopping back down with a grunt. “I...I never said nothin’ about tyin’ you up. And where’d ya get the thing about my balls?”

“It’s so obvious,” Akira replied, with a grin. “Anyway, got any more kinks to share?”

“No effin’ way,” Ryuji muttered. Akira chuckled.

“I suppose we’ll figure it out as we go along,” he snickered. “Sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more of this planned, but not written, so it may be another couple of weeks before I can post a new chapter again. Thanks for reading! As usual, you can come shout at and/or with me about Persona at my tumblr, artikgato.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like hangin’ out with you, too. I was kinda worried it’d be awkward with just us two, y’know?” he asked, and Yusuke nodded.
> 
> “I had similar reservations about today,” he confirmed. “I had been a bit concerned that my attraction to you might be purely physical, but it seems that is not the case. I am relieved.”
> 
> “Th-that was a hell of a lotta words to say you like me for my personality too,” Ryuji huffed, turning even redder. Yusuke chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight months later and I'm finally back to writing this story! Expect a new chapter once a month hopefully.
> 
> This chapter is Yusuke POV! It was such an interesting change from how I normally write, but I definitely enjoyed it. I just hope it doesn't sound TOO much like I used a thesaurus to make some of his words bigger.

Yusuke liked to consider himself a fairly patient person in most circumstances. He could and did stand in the underground of Shibuya for hours on end, waiting for inspiration to strike him, endlessly patient with his oftentimes frivolous artistic muse. He was always the last in the group to become frustrated or annoyed with a teammate running late. If a floor of a palace was taking an inordinately long time, he would urge the other Thieves to remain calm and patient. There were only two instances under which Yusuke’s patience could be tried - if his art was involved, and if food was involved.

And this time, food was involved.

He knew that Ryuji had a tendency to show up late, judging from his track record with strategy meetings for the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji had, however, texted him to tell him that he was running behind, which he tended not to do for the Thieves - a gesture that had mitigated Yusuke’s annoyance quite a bit. Yusuke himself had also arrived quite early to the little ramen shop in Ogikubo, and now was being tormented with the rather appetizing smells emanating from the restaurant, while he waited for his...boyfriend to arrive. 

It had taken quite a lot of consideration for Yusuke to feel it appropriate to refer to Ryuji as his ‘boyfriend’. It was still such a new development that it made his heart clench a bit when he did. 

“Hey man, sorry I’m late!” Ryuji’s shout distracted Yusuke from his thoughts and from the emptiness of his stomach, and he looked up to see the blonde all but sprinting towards him from the direction of the subway. He stood up as Ryuji approached, allowing him to brace himself on his knees and catch his breath before greeting him.

“It is quite all right, Ryuji. Thank you for inviting me out,” he said, and Ryuji looked up, an expression of exasperated fondness on his face.

“Yeah, well, Akira’s busy and somebody’s gotta make sure you eat, right?” he asked.

“I assure you I am quite all right with my bean sprouts,” Yusuke protested, but his stomach growled, betraying him, and Ryuji laughed.

“You say that, but your stomach’s sayin’ otherwise,” he teased. Then, in a motion that was totally natural, he reached out and grabbed Yusuke’s hand, dragging him into the ramen shop. It was worth a bit of pause for Yusuke - the fact that Ryuji had taken his hand without a second thought. Akira was free with his public displays of affection as well, for which Yusuke was quite grateful. Yusuke himself found it difficult to initiate interactions like that - holding hands, or hugging, or a chaste kiss if they were somewhat secluded - but he greatly enjoyed doing them

“There’s not much of a line today,” Ryuji observed, grinning. “We’ll get our food fast. Hey, see anythin’ you want?” 

“Hm?” Yusuke asked. He’d been staring in the vague direction of the menu, but hadn’t been reading it. “Oh, I suppose I should read the menu.”

“What were you doin’ before?” Ryuji asked, with a raised eyebrow. Yusuke just shrugged, taking a moment to read over the various kinds of ramen that the shop served. He found that they all sounded equally delicious.

“I’m finding it quite hard to decide. What do you recommend?” he finally asked. Ryuji chuckled.

“I know what ya mean, man. I come here all the time an’ I still have trouble decidin’. The chashu is pretty good, or the spicy pork if you can handle it,” Ryuji replied. Yusuke pondered over his ramen choice until they were at the counter. 

In the end, he went with the chashumen, and he and Ryuji sat at the bar side-by-side and ate. Ryuji gobbled his down quickly, while Yusuke went slower, savoring the broth and eating the meat slowly. By the time they left, it was already after dark, and Yusuke felt full and content in a way that he didn’t get to feel often. 

“So, what do ya wanna do now?” Ryuji asked. “I mean, we can always head home, if you’ve got homework or somethin’, but that’s no fun.”

Truth be told, Yusuke  _ did _ need to work on a painting, but he was having a rather good time with Ryuji, and the fact that they were alone together, without Akira, was quite rare. Yusuke had in fact been a bit apprehensive about that very fact, but as it turned out, Ryuji was good company. 

“I have no plans. Did you have something in mind?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he heard a chime come from his pocket. Frowning, he tugged his phone out of his pocket and read a message, then bit his lip and looked up at Yusuke, apprehensive.

“Uh, it’s from my ma. She needs me to pick up somethin’ for her from the grocery store, so… I guess this is where we split up. Unless…” he trailed off, and if Yusuke’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, a blush settled onto his cheeks. “Unless you want to meet my Ma?” Yusuke’s eyes widened, and his shock must have shown on his face, because Ryuji laughed nervously, looking down and scratching at the back of his neck. “Eheh, never mind…”

“I would very much like to meet your mother,” Yusuke blurted out, and Ryuji looked back up at him, surprised. “I am just a bit surprised that I got the invitation.”

“Well, Akira’s met her already,” Ryuji explained. “And, uh...I’ve told her a lot about ya. She’s been wanting to meet ya.

Ryuji had mentioned his mother a few times, and Akira had told Yusuke a little bit about her, but aside from the fact that she was shorter than Ryuji and very nice and a great cook, Yusuke didn’t know very much about her. 

“Isn’t this a rather big step?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji blinked at him in confusion, so he decided to clarify. “Meeting one’s...boyfriend’s parents, isn’t that a large step in a relationship?”

“Well, yeah, I guess, but like I said, Akira’s already met her...anyway, if ya don’t wanna that’s fine, it was just a suggestion,” Ryuji replied, looking away again. 

“I would like to meet her,” Yusuke repeated, firmly. Ryuji looked back up at him, grinned, and nodded.

* * *

Kanako Sakamoto was a short, skinny woman with dark, curly hair and bright, welcoming eyes. That was the first impression Yusuke got of her, at least. He could see the resemblance to Ryuji immediately - Ryuji was a little more angular, but they had similar face shapes, and they had the same eyes.

“So you’re the famous Kitagawa-kun,” she greeted, with a broad smile. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Yusuke replied, with a deep bow. “I can see where Ryuji gets his good looks.”

She laughed, and it was the same kind of laugh that Ryuji had. Beautiful.

“Oh, Ryuji, I like him. You keep him around,” she said to her son, who was fidgeting and looking both bashful and uncomfortable. He scoffed

“Just don’t say anythin’ embarrassing, kay?” he pleaded.

“I make no guarantees,” she replied. “So, what brings you two here? Weren’t you having dinner?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji explained. “Uh...I just thought I’d bring you the ginger you wanted from the store, and me an’ Yusuke could hang out for a while or somethin’...”

“In your room?” she asked, with a slight smirk. “I hope it’s cleaner than the last time I saw it.”

“C’mon,” Ryuji groaned, and she laughed, finally stepping out of the doorway and beckoning them both to enter the apartment. Yusuke looked around as he took off his shoes at the entrance. Much like Ms. Sakamoto, the first impression he got of the apartment was that it was small, but very welcoming. It was very unlike both the shack he’d grown up in and the Kosei dorms - both had been very sterile, kept very clean, and ironically, there was little room for self-expression - outside of art, at least. This was a little less pronounced in the dorm, but Madarame had very sternly discouraged any sort of personalization or decoration of the rooms in the shack, citing that it was better to funnel that sort of time and energy into painting. Ryuji’s apartment felt very different. There was a small but tidy stack of dirty dishes on the sink, and an open bag of snacks on the table. A coat was draped over the back of a comfortable looking little couch in the living room. The TV was on, but the sound was too low to hear. There were pictures on the walls and little knick-knacks and other curiosities on the shelves.

It felt lived-in. Like a proper home. It made a melancholy sort of emotion well up inside of Yusuke very briefly - a sort of longing for a place he’d never gotten to live in. He watched without really listening as Ryuji talked to his mother, handing over the shopping bag he’d been carrying. Mid-sentence, she reached over and wiped some dirt off of his face, and he turned red and protested that he wasn’t a little kid, and maybe he liked having dirt on his face. 

Not for the first time, Yusuke wondered what his relationship would have been like with his own mother, had she not - well. This line of thinking, while frequent, rarely led to anything good or productive. By the time Ryuji turned back toward him, he had composed himself into a somewhat less melancholy mood. He followed the blonde into his room.

“Sorry for the mess,” Ryuji announced as he opened the door. To Yusuke’s surprise, it was quite a bit cleaner than he would have imagined. It was much like the rest of the apartment - lived in. 

“It’s quite a nice room,” Yusuke commented as he stepped in, letting Ryuji shut the door behind him. “A bit small and disorderly, but I quite like it. It really feels like you live here.”

“...you really say the weirdest stuff, man,” Ryuji replied, after staring at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded. “Akira just gave me hell for havin’ dirty socks everywhere.” Ryuji huffed a sigh and bent down to scoop a bunch of clothes off of the floor, tossing them haphazardly into the closet. 

Yusuke glanced around the room, taking it in. It was a small room, with the majority of the floorspace taken up by the bed and a desk shoved into a corner. There was a TV facing the bed, and a small bookshelf beside the dresser. The bookshelf caught his eye, so he wandered over to it, to look at the collection of manga and books wedged into the shelves. There was a surprising variety among Ryuji’s collection, which caught Yusuke off-guard a little. He’d been expecting nothing but shonen manga, and while there certainly was that, there were others - fantasy, mystery, and, judging by the titles at least, even a couple of romance series. But what really drew Yusuke’s attention, enough to take the book off of the shelf, was a rather thick tome labeled ‘The Art of Final Fantasy’. 

“Should’ve known,” Ryuji said, with a snort, as he walked up to stand beside Yusuke, who was already busy flipping through the pages of the book. “That’s a buncha the art from the Final Fantasy games...ever played ‘em?” 

“I am afraid not,” Yusuke replied. “Madarame went to greath lengths to discourage the consumption of any such media. There was no TV in the shack, let alone a game console.”

“That sucks,” Ryuji replied, folding his arms with a frown. “What’d ya do for fun?”

Yusuke tried not to, but the bitter laugh had escaped him before he could stop it.

“Madarame...well, he was of the opinion that any sort of entertainment just for the sake of entertainment was a waste of time. Why have ‘fun’ when you could be learning something, or practicing your technique? ...or making more paintings for him to sell,” Yusuke replied. Ryuji made an annoyed noise, frown deepening.

“Dude. That’s awful,” he said. And then, after a moment, “Guess you didn’t get to read a lotta manga, did ya?”

“Naturally, no,” Yusuke sighed out in response. He closed the art book and reached out to the shelf, plucking up a volume of the only series that he recognized, by the name of ‘Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure’. “One of the older students once tried to argue that we could stand to learn a lot about stylization, and brought in this very series as an example. Madarame was livid - he burned the books, and with-held dinner from him for an entire week.”

“Damn, man,” Ryuji replied, eyes wide. He was quiet for a moment, staring angrily at the books in Yusuke’s arms, biting his bottom lip. “Do ya...d’ya wanna borrow ‘em?” Yusuke shook his head at the thought.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t have the time to read them...I do rather appreciate the offer, however,” he said, placing the book back on the shelf. He paused for a moment and regarded the art book thoughtfully. “This one, however...would it perhaps be okay for me to borrow it?”

“Sure, man,” Ryuji replied. He finally uncrossed his arms, and, curiously, he looked a little bashful now. “And uh...well, maybe you could come over here every once in a while and read ‘em?

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose,” Yusuke answered almost immediately, before realizing just what Ryuji was asking - and why he was blushing. And why he looked a little cresfallen now. Before Ryuji could interrupt, he continued. “However, I rather do enjoy spending time with you, Ryuji. Spending an evening reading with you sounds like it could be quite enjoyable.”

“Y-yeah,” Ryuji replied, blush creeping further and further onto his cheeks. “Sounds good. I mean, that’s...that’s what hangin’ out with Akira is like.” And then, after a moment of seeming internal debate, he looked up. “So you really like hangin’ out with me?”

“Of course,” Yusuke answered, without hesitation. Ryuji blushed harder.

“Oh, uh...g-good, ‘cause I like hangin’ out with you, too. I was kinda worried it’d be awkward with just us two, y’know?” he asked, and Yusuke nodded.

“I had similar reservations about today,” he confirmed. “I had been a bit concerned that my attraction to you might be purely physical, but it seems that is not the case. I am relieved.”

“Th-that was a hell of a lotta words to say you like me for my personality too,” Ryuji huffed, turning even redder. Yusuke chuckled.

“Ah, it seems that I’ve made you flustered. I apologize,” he said. Then, he leaned over and kissed Ryuji on the cheek, like Akira did when he teased either of them too much. That made Ryuji jolt and turn to look at him with wide eyes. Yusuke pulled away, alarmed. “Ah, sorry-”

“N-no, that’s not...I mean...I can’t believe you were teasin’ me,” Ryuji scrambled to explain. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“Was I?” he asked. 

“Well, I mean, Akira does that whenever he’s bein’ a little shit, so…” Ryuji trailed off. They were left staring awkwardly at each-other, until Ryuji cleared his throat with a cough. “Um, so...do you wanna read tonight? Or we could play some video games, or watch a movie…?”

“It is your room, so I will defer to you,” Yusuke replied, and Ryuji made a face.

“Yeah, but you’re the guest,” Ryuji protested. Yusuke looked back to the shelf, thoughtfully.

“I suppose reading does sound appealing...what would you recommend?” he asked, and Ryuji grinned.

They only managed to read a couple of volumes before Yusuke needed to leave to catch a train back to Kosei, but it was rather nice. They sat together on the bed, Ryuji leaning against the headboard with Yusuke sitting in his lap, Ryuji’s head tucked over one shoulder and his arms around Yusuke’s stomach. Yusuke had to admit that it felt nice, to be held, to lean back against Ryuji’s tight stomach and strong frame, feeling his toned arms around him. It was something he rarely did with Akira, and he was relishing this quite a lot. Ryuji walked him to the station and pressed a shy kiss to his lips before sending him off onto the train, and Yusuke wasn’t surprised to find a little smile on his face the entire trip back to his dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People subscribed to my Patreon got to read this a week ago, so if you're interested in seeing the next chapter a week ahead of when I post it here, consider subscribing!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about Persona 5 on tumblr, I'm Artikgato.
> 
> (Also - yes, I am still writing Persona 4/Souyo, I promise.)


End file.
